


Angel In The Dirt, Book Three; Follow Me

by debwood1999



Series: Angel In The Dirt [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kidnapping, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religious Content, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwood1999/pseuds/debwood1999
Summary: After Jay's successful assimilation into the Wyatt family, Bray sets his sights on Daniel Bryan. Daniel joins the family and follows them eagerly. But if something sounds too good to be true...it usually is. Book Three of the Angel In The Dirt Series!





	1. Chapter One

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: First of all, a big THANK YOU to those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this series. It means a lot to me, because writing is my passion.**

**This is Book Three of my _Angel In The Dirt_ series, featuring Jay/Christian and his journey with the Wyatts. Book One was told from Jay's perspective. Book Two was Luke's perspective. Book Three is Bray's story. This will cover the weeks that Daniel was part of the Wyatts.**

**Originally, I was planning on this installment being Jay's decision (in my story, anyway!) to postpone his retirement after learning of Vince's plan to break up the Wyatt's and bury them to protect his cash cow, John Cena. However, after watching the Wyatt/Daniel Bryan feud, I've decided that there's a bit more mileage in this series before we get to that point. That might turn into Book Four! Normally, I don't like writing series, or sequels, because sequels (with the exception of the Lord Of The Rings movie trilogy and Harry Potter series) tend to lose their quality after a few installments.**

**And all of this was spawned from a series of one-shots!:)**

**Which reminds me...**

**DISCLAIMERS (And I will only type this out once): NOT MY CHARACTERS (except for my OC's, which not surprisingly, will be quiet for this installment). This series was based on and inspired by the Jay/Wyatt one-shot series written by theytalktome on FFDN, AKA Valiumforaviper on Deviant Art, and ItsBeckettBitch on Twitter, and it's used with permission from the author!**

**Sermons, promos, etc, are courtesy of cagematch dot net, their extensive promo database, and webmaster Philip Kreikenbohm, along with onlineonslaught dot com and other sources that I'll be happy to cite if necessary. Match descriptions, if necessary, are courtesy of wrestleview dot com and Wikipedia. Story avatar is _Haunted_ by Lindsey Ward, AKA Galixa on Deviant Art.**

**_Angel In The Dirt, Book Three: Follow Me  
By Debwood-1999_ **

**_Chapter One_ **

" _Transformation is my favorite game and in my experience, anger and frustration are the result of you not being authentic somewhere in your life or with someone in your life. Being fake about anything creates a block inside of you. Life can't work for you if you don't show up as you."_  
― _Jason Mraz_

_From the word_ Go, _I've been trying my hardest to spread my message in the WWE. But up until Jay joining my flock, it was largely hit or miss. Jay was the jewel in my crown. He was of course, was an extreme case, and if you're reading this, then you're already familiar with his story. He would have been a suicide statistic had my family and I not intervened._

_Kane, Kofi Kingston and The Miz...those didn't stick._

_CM Punk...suffice it to say that he was a selfish, self-centered Straightedged hypocrite, and I was glad to see him take his ball and go home._

_Daniel Bryan...sigh. So much potential. He was an underdog in need of guidance. In need of a family, a message, a purpose. But at the end, you couldn't describe that situation without using the word_ cluster _in it somewhere._

_I wanted to save Daniel from himself, like I'd saved Jay Reso._

_Daniel wasn't suicidal by any stretch, but I could sense his despair and heartache. I wanted to give him a place where he belonged, far from the Authority, and their influence. The Authority would never let him succeed, and I knew that. Everyone around him knew that. But with us, he would be safe. He'd be loved. He'd grow in knowledge, and eventually, he would be able to spread my message, like the others in my flock._

_Of course, my methods were unorthodox (like they usually are), but in the end, he admitted that the Authority's machine would never let him succeed, and he accepted my invitation. He was one of my flock for a few glorious weeks, until he decided to betray me and the others in front of a worldwide audience._

_Luke warned me. Erick warned me. Even Jay warned me. But I chose not to pay attention to their warnings. Long story short, Daniel Bryan made a mockery of the message I've been trying to spread through the WWE._

_Where I come from, being a traitor is a sin of the highest order. Daniel Bryan didn't expose me in the steel cage the night he turned his back on the family. He only exposed himself. Because only a coward would use his free wings to fly right back into the cage he came out of. The fans who cheered him and rewarded him for his betrayal were nothing but animals. Mindless sheep who only looked up to him because they chose to kneel._

_Pity those poor, misguided, misunderstood souls. Maybe some of them were salvageable. Maybe not._

_I hoped that Daniel went home that night, hugged his mom, told her he loved her, and told her he was sorry. Because everything that happened to him afterwards...he brought on himself._

_So, this story is about how I tried to save another soul. But it's not about how I failed with the one man I wanted. It's about how I_ succeeded _with the ones I already had_.

_After Jay went back to Florida to settle his affairs, I had a nagging doubt in the back of my mind. What if he was just going through the motions of being part of the family? What if he went right back to the dark place he was at before we found him? What if, after everything we did, after all the efforts we made, he went right out and killed himself?_

_What if...what if...what if…?_

_Well, after what Daniel Bryan did to humiliate us, those_ what if's _were unfounded._

_Sometimes you need failures in your life so you can better appreciate the successes. What Erick and Luke and I did for Jay Reso was the greatest success of all._

_And it had to take a failure with the magnitude of Daniel Bryan's for us all to see it._

~~~ANGEL~~~

_"We live in a world where false heroism is a sickness and must be dealt with. I know what plagues them, and I hold the cure in the palm of my hand. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down."  
-Bray Wyatt, WWE Smackdown 11/1/13_

_RAW 12/30/13 -  
Richmond, Virginia_

_"There's a place in the meadow,_  
A place you can hide.  
Walk with the reaper,  
Leave this world behind..." 

Bray sung softly into the microphone he held in his hand as he gazed down at the fallen Daniel Bryan. Across from him stood Erick and Luke, whose poker faces easily concealed their anticipation. It was now or never. If Bray couldn't bring Bryan into his fold now, then there would be no more chances.

His own words rattled around in his head; _I've done horrible things to people in the name of cause. I justified it because I told myself that it was for the greater good. I was brutal, I was unconventional, but if I could make someone see the light at the end, then it was all worth it._

The Eater of Worlds spoke again, in a more serious tone. "I'm afraid, Bryan," he announced. "This is where our story ends. I have no mercy left to give! It could have been _different,_ it could have been _better, it could have been perfect!"_ His voice rose as he continued to speak, and there was a sense of urgency in his words. He paced the ring like a giant cat, shaking his head in disappointment. "Well now, this is _your_ fault. I'm gonna punish you. I want you to open your eyes."

Bray grabbed a bunch of Daniel's hair in his hamlike fist and pulled his head up. "Open your eyes and look at your dismay!" he shouted, dropping to his knees. "Open your eyes, Bryan!" he continued, and he giggled in spite of himself. "This is the end."

Daniel fixed his dazed eyes upon the Wyatt's patriarch. His voice was faint. "You're...you're right."

Bray smiled inwardly. Had he finally convinced Daniel of the futility of fighting the Authority? He had to be sure. "Say it again!" he demanded, shoving the microphone in Daniel's face. "Say that again!"

"You're right," Daniel repeated. Bray let go of Daniel's hair and his soon-to-be convert dropped face first onto the canvas. He was exhausted.

A chant of _No! No! No!_ began to rise from the crowd. Inwardly Bray shook his head. _They don't understand what I'm trying to do,_ he sighed to himself.

He crouched down and got right into Daniel's face. "Say it again! Stand up and say it again, Daniel! Say it!"

Daniel stretched out his hand and tried to grab the mic from Bray's hand. Bray pulled it away. If Daniel wanted to speak, then he had to put forth the effort. "You want this? You want this? Then say it, Daniel! Say it!" A moment passed, and then Bray realized that Daniel was too beaten down and exhausted to get up, so he finally put the mic into Daniel's hand and climbed to his feet. "Come on! Say it!"

Daniel locked eyes with the Eater of Worlds. "You're right," he sighed, as a beatific grin spread across Bray's face.

"You were always right," he continued. "No matter how many matches I won, no matter how loud these people cheered for me, you were always right. No matter how many matches I won...no matter how loud these people cheered for me...you were always right. The machine...the machine would never let me win. No matter how loud you people chanted. You chanted _Yes!_ in every building I've ever been to and they don't care."

Daniel looked up at his twisted savior, as the crowd shouted and jeered in surprise. "I'm yours," he said, his voice thick with resignation. "Let me join...your family."

The Eater of Worlds stretched his hand out, beaming like a proud papa. "I always have a home for you, Daniel."

Daniel reached out with his own hand, intending to grasp the hand of Eater of Worlds. But at the last second, Bray jerked his hand away and kicked Daniel in the ribs, sending him toppling sideways onto the canvas. He stepped back several feet and spread his arms out to the side, like a crucifix.

"Then you better start crawling. Crawl, Daniel! C'mon! Crawl!"

Daniel half-crawled, half dragged himself forward slowly, laboriously, across the canvas. Bray stood only ten feet away from him, but to the beat-down combatant, he was miles away. "Is this what you want?" Bray shouted, in an odd form of encouragement. "Is this what you desire? Come on. What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, DANIEL? COME ON!"

It took some time, but eventually, Daniel managed to reach Bray, and he grabbed a handful of Bray's pants to pull himself up to his knees and held his arms out to the side. Bray felt an odd sense of _Déjà vu_ as he crouched down and wrapped his arm around Daniel's chest.

_When did I do this before,_ he wondered with a chuckle, thinking back to the long days of discipline last summer with Jay in the garage.

Bray brushed Daniel's sweaty hair aside and kissed his forehead. "Welcome to the family," he whispered, before he hit Daniel with the finishing move he'd named after the woman he'd loved and lost. Daniel crashed to the canvas in a stunned, sweaty heap.

Bray sunk to his knees and gripped Daniel's hand. "This is forever," he announced, as Luke and Erick drew closer. Daniel could do nothing but nod. "This is going to change everything."

And with that, he climbed to his feet and instructed Luke and Eric to help their newest convert out of the ring and help him up the ramp. He beamed like a new papa as he lead his family backstage. Halfway up the ramp, however, Bray's sons hesitated.

"No!" Daniel insisted. "I can walk." Luke and Erick looked at him with some concern, but kept their distance. They glanced up at Bray, who was nodding and beckoning Daniel with his fingers.

Amidst the chants of his name, as well as a chant of _No! No! No!_ Daniel staggered towards the Wyatt's twisted patriarch, but then he hesitated and turned towards the crowd, as Luke and Erick caught up to their leader on top of the ramp.

Bray could sense his uncertainty. "How far have they gotten you?" he exclaimed. "How far have you got listening to them? Come on, let me show you what you can be! Come on, Bryan! Come on, what are you waiting for? The world is waiting outside."

Silently, he thought, _Come on, Daniel! Don't let them change your mind! Let us help you! Let me heal you!_ Daniel turned to Bray, then to the crowd...and then he turned away to follow his new family backstage.

Bray couldn't stop the grin that spread once again across his face. His family was growing, and he couldn't wait to share his knowledge and love with his newest convert. But as Proverbs says, _Pride goes before destruction, a haughty spirit before a fall._

And that destruction would be swift and painful.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Love these chapters that write themselves. And since today was slow at work, I got it finished sooner than I thought (YAY ME!). Jay wasn't in this chapter, but he will be in the next one.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	2. Chapter Two

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: WAAAHHH! My iPod touch died on me today! I ordered a new one from Amazon, so I'll get it in my mailbox on Thursday. It'll be a bigger one (64 GB), so I can put more stuff on it!:) I'm sure I can get my data files from my dead one, but it's just having to get a new one that bugs the hell out of me! Oh well. I had it for nearly four years, so I'm surprised that it lasted as long as it did!**

**BTW, after watching (or trying to watch) last nights RAW (1/5/15) I've decided to give up on the WWE for the time being. I can't describe what's going on without using the word _cluster_ in it. Sure it was cool that Bray won the ambulance match, but it would have been nice to see DEAN pick up a W! What the f?!k!**

**DISCLAIMERS: See Chapter One. Online Onslaught and Wikipedia provided some of the match play by play.**

**_Chapter Two_ **

" _One day you will do things for me that you hate. That is what it means to be family."_  
― _Jonathan Safran Foer, Everything Is Illuminated_

 _"Send us someone. Just don't send us anyone you want back."_  
― _Luke Harper, RAW 5/27/13_

With his head down, and his hair covering his face, Daniel let himself be escorted by Bray down the hallway backstage. Luke and Erick brought up the rear, to ensure that their newest convert wouldn't try to bolt. The whispering and bits of hushed conversation buzzed through the air like a swarm of locusts, and Daniel found the noise difficult to ignore.

Even more difficult to ignore were the words that Bray was uttering to his newest addition; "We all must learn to survive in a world as wicked as this one, Daniel. The world casts people like us out, tosses them aside like we're bags of trash. But I take them in, I embrace them, and I give them a sense of purpose. We grow together, and we unite together as brothers and sisters in the name of cause. You'll be safe with us. You'll enter the lion's den as a man, and you'll emerge a monster that's ready to take on and change the world. Just like the rest of us."

Daniel shivered.

The ragtag group made their way to an empty locker room. Having your own space was an unintentional perk of being one of the most feared groups in the WWE, and Bray considered himself and the rest of his family fortunate that the room they used tonight was clean and modern, with hot water and fresh towels.

A blonde man leaned against the doorway, smirky and tousle-haired, his tall gangly frame half-in and half-out of the private room. He wore a pair of faded green pants, brown workboots, and a blue denim shirt that had the sleeves ripped off it. His muscled arms were folded across his chest, and his blue eyes were narrow and piercing. He looked like a man who was willing to fight with his nails, as well as his fists and feet, if he absolutely had to. This man looked familiar, and Daniel wondered where he'd seen him before.

Bray spoke the man's name kindly. "Jay."

Jay Reso grinned. His smile grew wider as he approached Daniel, who looked uncomfortable and resigned. Placing a big hand on his back, he said, "Welcome to the family."

Daniel glanced down silently at his boots.

"Help your new brother wash up and change his clothes," Bray instructed his blonde convert. "We'll have a late supper, and then we'll hit the road."

"Of course." Jay ushered him into the locker room. Even though the showers were semi-private, Bray wanted Erick and Luke to wait until Jay and Daniel were occupied, so they hung back until they heard running water before they entered to take their respective showers.

Jay turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. "Take off your gear and wash up," he ordered Daniel. His manner at the moment was blunt and all-business. He and his brothers had to hit the road soon.

"Come on, Daniel. It's nothing I haven't seen already," Jay pressed on, when Daniel hesitated.

As Daniel peeled off his boots, his trunks and the rest of his wrestling gear, he could sense an aura about the older blonde that read, _I'm stronger than you, Daniel, and don't ever forget that. Sure, you're willing to talk the talk, but you'd better be willing to walk the walk. When it comes to this family, you're the low man on the totem pole until you prove yourself trustworthy._

The steamy hot water washed over Daniel's hair and ran down his body as he stepped into the spray. Keeping his eyes averted—he didn't want Daniel any more uncomfortable than he already was—Jay handed him a wash rag and bottle with a blue and white label on it. The cap on the bottle was popped open, and Daniel could smell peppermint.

Jay answered Daniel's question before it was even asked. "It's Castile soap. Has tons of uses. You don't need that much."

"Where are my things?" Daniel asked, his voice wary.

"I collected them earlier. They're already packed." He paused, narrowing his eyes. "Now quit stalling and wash yourself. All over."

Daniel shuddered as goosebumps rose on his arms. Avoiding Jay's piercing gaze as much as he could, he turned towards the tile wall and began to bathe. He washed as quickly as he could, scrubbing the Castile soap through his hair and beard (Jay instructed him to water it down; using it straight out of the bottle left the hair feeling and looking greasy), and lathering up his body before standing under the hot spray of water again to rinse off.

When he finished, Jay handed him a fluffy towel, a comb, and a tube of leave-in conditioner. "Now dry off and comb this into your hair," he instructed, stepping out of the way and turning his eyes away so that Daniel could have a semblance of privacy. "Your beard, too. Don't want your hair turning into a rat's nest." Jay motioned to his left. "Your clothes are on the bench."

As he dried off and combed out his hair, Daniel gazed down blankly at the clothing on the small wooden bench. There was underwear, socks, tennis shoes, and a pair of blue coveralls. They were all clean, and the coveralls smelled of fabric softener.

A lump rose in Daniel's throat as he dressed. All he'd wanted was a chance to go one-on-one with Bray tonight and take him apart for everything that he'd been put through the past several weeks. But Brad Maddox (that smarmy little punk) had to turn the opportunity into a gauntlet match of sorts, so that he could make himself look good in front of his bosses. _Thanks a lot, Maddox!_ Daniel thought bitterly, as he tied his shoes. _I'm stuck in a cult because you had to suck up to your bosses._

_You bastard!_

~~~ANGEL~~~

The Wyatt's vehicle was an old but well-kept Winnebago parked at the very end of the lot. Daniel was led into a bedroom so small, there was barely enough room for him to turn around and was instructed to sit down on the bed.

"Don't stray," Jay ordered the new convert, before he exited the RV. Daniel heard a door slam, and then the click of a lock. He then heard Jay speaking to the Wyatt patriarch, and judging by how loud their voices sounded, they were right up against the door to prevent him from escaping:

_"I wasn't expecting you back until next week, Jay."_

_"You're not too inconvenienced, are you?"_

_"Not at all, Jay. In fact, I appreciated the additional help. The boys and I could handle Daniel all by ourselves, but since you're here, it takes quite a bit of stress off."_

_"I'm family now. Families do for each other. And besides, I had nothing better to do after my house sold three days ago."_

" _Really? Well, congratulations."_

" _Thanks. I attended the closing. Had to make sure the couple that was purchasing the house would agree to not use it as a rental. I even watched them sign all the paperwork."_

_"Smart move, making sure the new owners don't turn it into a rental. You don't want something you worked so hard for fall into the hands of someone who's irresponsible. Well anyway, I'm glad you're back."_

_"I'm glad to be back, Bray, even though I'm not performing. I missed you, believe it or not...everyone backstage was looking at me like I'd sprouted horns or something. I can only imagine what they're thinking._ What the hell is Jay Reso doing, hanging around with the Wyatts?"

" _Let them think what they want, Jay. Their opinion means nothing now..."_

Daniel turned away from the conversation. He was beat down and dog-tired, so perhaps a catnap was in order. Wearily, he lay back on the bed and shut his eyes, letting his mind drift off...

~~~ANGEL~~~

_From the moment they arrived in the WWE, the Wyatts had targeted and attacked countless superstars, including Kane, Kofi Kingston and The Miz, all in the name of spreading Bray's cause, his preachings and his philosophies._

_In late October, during an episode of RAW, the Wyatts attacked Daniel backstage, and later attacked his friend CM Punk in the ring. With Punk and Daniel watching each other's backs, their fights with Erick, Bray, and Luke continued on RAW and Smackdown, until a match between the teams was made for for Survivor Series._

_At Survivor Series, Punk and Bryan went up against - and defeated — Luke and Erick. The next night, on RAW, while Punk was attacked by The Shield (under orders from Triple H, the COO), the Wyatts capitalized on the moment and kidnapped Daniel. Their success was short-lived however, when Daniel escaped. The boys had forgotten that their rental car had an emergency trunk latch on the inside, and Daniel simply popped open the trunk and bailed at the first opportunity._

_In spite of this setback, the assaults continued. Bray was determined to make Daniel his next son, and he'd do whatever it took to ensure that the WWE's resident underdog joined the fold. He congratulated Daniel on his win over Fandango, and then he painted himself and Bryan as kindred spirits. He underestimated Bryan after seeing him on TV, he told Daniel, doting over his little girlfriend, buying her diamonds and whatnot._

" _They look at you like you're some circus clown," Bray pointed out. "They look at you like a gorilla in a cage, Son." He even went so far as to ask Daniel how long he could continue to put up with "their" world, and to care about that universe, while pretending not to notice that "they" didn't want him sullying "their" red carpets. "They can't love you like I can," Bray pressed on, extending an invitation to join his family._

_Daniel, of course, wanted no part of it, and the stalking and assaults escalated. At TLC, Daniel faced the Wyatts in a three on one handicap match. Halfway during the action, Bray offered another invitation. Daniel, of course, refused, and Bray's "sons" dispatched of him shortly after._

_By the time RAW in Richmond, Virginia rolled around, both Wyatt and Daniel were at the ends of their respective ropes. Each was running out of patience with the other. Daniel was ready to take Bray apart for all the torment. Bray was going to ensure that Daniel joined his family._

_Failure was not an option for either man._

_Angrily, Daniel stormed into the office of General Manager Brad Maddox, who was bragging to Triple H and his wife that he had everything under control (they were in agreement) and demanded a match with Bray Wyatt. Instead of granting Daniel his wish, Maddox, always looking to impress the Authority, insisted that he would have to earn the opportunity in a gauntlet match. First, he would face Luke Harper. If he won, he'd face Erick Rowan. And if he won again, then and only then would he be able to face Bray Wyatt. Daniel, desperate for some payback, accepted the challenge._

_Luke gave Daniel everything he could handle, but Daniel managed to eke out a victory. However, it took nearly twenty minutes to put the Big Rig away, and it left Daniel exhausted._

_Erick pounced on Daniel like a giant cat in the beginning of his match and manhandled him until both of them were outside the ring. And then Erick picked Daniel up like he was a sack of laundry and chucked him into and over the announce table. Daniel looked down and out, and Erick gazed down at him proudly before completely dominating the smaller competitor and climbing onto the top rope to deliver a fallaway slam. However, Erick took too much time celebrating the impressive move, leading to Daniel reaching up to roll him up for a surprise pin._

_After the match an embarrassed Erick tried to continue a beatdown on Bryan until Luke dove into the ring to pull him away. It created the impression that Bray wanted to do this one-on-one._

_Then Bray climbed into the ring. He circled Daniel like a shark circling a life raft...and then signaled for Luke and Erick to attack._

_Bray had no intention of going one-on-one with Daniel. He was counting on his sons to take the fight out of his would-be-convert so that Daniel would be left with no other option but to join the family. It was a long-shot, he knew...but if he could bring Daniel Bryan into the fold, then it would all be worth it._

~~~ANGEL~~~

Daniel was vaguely aware of the others climbing into the RV in preparation for their trip to the next venue. He dozed, not really slipping into a deep sleep, because he was still in shock over his situation. Which explained why he was jolted awake by the feel of something being wrapped around his ankle, and the soft sound of something metallic clinking. His eyes flew open. Jay was looming over Daniel, wrapping a steel cuff around his ankle. The cuff was attached to a long chain that ran across the floor of the RV to an unknown source.

" _What the hell are you doing?!"_ Daniel gasped in horror.

"Sorry, Daniel," Jay said, quietly. "We can't take any chances of you bolting. In case you try to bail, the chain's connected to an eyebolt beneath the cabinets along the floor. And there's a padlock on that end, so don't get any ideas. It's long enough that you can walk around in here, but no further."

"But I'm part of your family!" Daniel insisted, his eyes pleading. "You don't need to do this!"

"I know you are," Jay assured him. "But we can't that risk." Bray and the others had learned plenty from the botched kidnapping several weeks ago. And they knew how fast Daniel could be in the ring, so this time around, they were taking as many precautions as possible.

"So, will I have to jump through hoops before you guys let me off the leash?" Daniel questioned his captor, a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Hey," Jay chastised gently, as he sat down on the bed next to the new convert. "Don't get smart with us. All you have to do is show us that you can be trusted. Then we'll decide if it's time to unlock you."

The words weren't spoken, but Daniel sensed the message as he nodded his head. _Be good, and you'll be rewarded. We can be generous and kind, but you have to earn it. And once we give you some freedoms, you owe us your obedience._

The RV rolled out of its parking space and rumbled onto the street.

~~~ANGEL~~~

Bray (who was driving) pulled into the parking lot of some truck stop halfway between Richmond and Washington DC so that he and his sons could eat. Supper was decent, but nothing to write home about. Chicken pot pies from KFC, iced tea and dessert. The Wyatts ate like they were starving. Daniel ate, but he didn't taste much; he just pushed the food down like he was shoveling coal into a furnace.

As he ate, Daniel watched the others interact. The Wyatts had the appearance of sweaty, unhygienic grunge rats in the ring, and he assumed they'd all smell the same way. But they _didn't._ Their clothes looked faded and old, but they were _clean._ Their hair and beards were untamed, but clean as well. And sure, they'd smelled a little sweaty earlier tonight, but that was merely from in-ring exertion and not because they didn't bathe.

And what made things more odd was that compared to the others, Jay was much more clean-cut. Sure he had unruly hair and a beard (a Vandyke, to be precise), but his was nowhere near the detonations of hair on Bray and his other two sons.

So, Daniel asked the obvious question while Jay was bringing him dessert, one of those Little Bucket parfaits with the chocolate pudding and whipped cream. "Why don't you have a beard like the others?"

Jay's answer was short, sweet, and to the point. "Because Luke likes me like this."

"What do you mean, _Luke likes me like this?"_

Jay gazed over towards Luke, who had just glanced up from his meal. Daniel could catch the affectionate gaze both in Jay's eyes and in Luke's. The older blonde didn't need to say the words; his facial expressions spoke volumes.

"Oh...OH!" Daniel shuddered. Reso and Harper... _lovers?_ He couldn't wrap his head around it. "Uhmmm….why? How?" he sputtered.

"Long story. But suffice it to say that he helped put me back together when I was at my lowest and least. Him and Bray. Erick too. They brought me down to the very dust and then built me back up."

 _You sound like a head case! Of course, coming from some guy who owns five cats, that's no surprise!_ Daniel wanted to say, but he remained silent. No point in antagonizing the blonde cult member.

Jay, however, sensed Daniel's suspicion. "I know that sounded crazy, but that's how Bray would put it," he shrugged. "I'll put that to you in a different way. Bray and the others found me when I was planning take my own life. It was a lot of tough love, but when it was all over, it was like I was reborn. I owe them my loyalty, and my life."

"Did Bray do the same thing to you? Kidnap you? Chain you up like a dog?"

Jay turned away so that Daniel couldn't see the look of fear that flashed across his face. That question brought up some memories that he wasn't ready to face yet:

_-Jay's heart began to race, and a jolt of adrenaline surged through his body in preparation for a flight-or-fight response. Frantically, he twisted his hands this way and that, and tried to move them back and forth in an effort to slip the cuffs off his hands. But his hands were too big, and the cuffs were too snug. They weren't going anywhere, and neither was Jay-_

He took a moment to compose himself and pressed his lips into a tight line before answering. His voice was quiet, his expression unreadable. "He did what he had to do."

Daniel decided not to press for any details. Instead, he asked a more easily answered (he thought, anyway) question. "Why does he want me then? Why do you guys want me in your family?"

"Do you hear how loud the people chant for you?" Jay asked. Daniel nodded. "They chant for you, they shout YES, YES YES! Where do those chants lead you? What do they do for you?" When Daniel didn't answer, Jay continued. "I can answer that for you real easy. Nowhere, and nothing.

"And don't get me started on the Authority." Jay let out a derisive little snort. "They were against you since the day they took over. Every time you tried to stand up to them, they always punished you for it. If they genuinely liked you and wanted you to succeed, then they would have listened to what you had to say and engage in some kind of discussion. They would have given you what you wanted and made a one-on-one match with you and Bray. They never would have made you compete in that gauntlet match tonight.

"Everyone knows it was a losing battle. At the end of the night, you were left without a choice. You were spinning your wheels and going nowhere. After a while, it gets to you. It tears you apart. I should know. After Edge left the WWE, I was torn apart as well by people I thought were my friends. I was torn apart by upper management.

"Bray broke me and healed me because he didn't want to see me torn apart. Bray doesn't want to see you torn apart, either. He wants to give you the world. He wants to make you part of something significant. A great revival in this world. He wants to give you love and unconditional acceptance. Things that you haven't gotten since you've been here. But you have to trust him."

Jay smiled kindly. "We can be great friends, Daniel. And I can help you. We can help you." He paused and then got up off the bed and dropped a plastic spoon into Daniel's lap before stepping out of the tiny bedroom. "Now come on. Eat your dessert."

Jay shut the door quietly, leaving Daniel with a chain around his ankle, and a jumbled mess of thoughts in his head.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Soooo….not sure if I liked the ending of this chapter. I wrote this chapter like I did so that I could re-introduce Jay as a _bona fide_ Wyatt. He's trying his hardest to be kind to Daniel, and if you remember how Daniel's saga with the Wyatt's ended, it'll be pretty heartbreaking later on. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	3. Chapter Three

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I've been playing with my new-to-me 64 GB iPod Touch. Arrived via UPS on January 9, 2015. I'm OVER THE MOON with it right now!:) I'd say that I was able to recover about 75 percent of my files from my previous iPod, and luckily, they were the really important ones! The ones that didn't transfer over can be easily recreated. Got all my pics of Jay/Christian saved there, not to mention saved on my hard drive, online, and on a flash drive!**

**This is why you should always backup your files in multiple locations. If you can't recover them thru one location, you can easily use the other.**

**Now, without further adieu...onwards and upwards to the next chapter!**

**I understand that Smackdown for January 3, 2014 was taped on December 28, 2013, but for the sake of the story, it'll be taped on New Year's Eve. Seeing how Brie Bella conducted herself during Daniel's captivity really drove home the fact (for me) that Daniel was playing the Wyatts for fools. Brie WILL make an appearance. Thanks to Dante 101 for mentioning those details.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Please see the previous chapters. Match play-by-play is courtesy of Wrestleview dot com.**

**_Chapter Three_ **

_For two glorious weeks, we had a fifth member of our family._

_I wanted to think that I'd finally unearthed Daniel's ruthless, aggressive side. The side that gets things done and doesn't back down from anyone or anything. I thought I'd found another angel in the dirt. He, along with his new brothers, would work together to bring forth a new era of truth and change._

_But before I could reintroduce Daniel Bryan to the WWE as my newest son and guide him along his path, I had to make sure he was serious about becoming part of my flock. So, on New Year's Eve, deep in the basement of the venue in Washington DC, I made Daniel kneel in front of me. Erick, Jay and Luke stood behind him as I made him proclaim his loyalty to the family._

_Now, don't misunderstand me. I didn't force Daniel to completely walk away from his previous life. I just wanted him to get his priorities in order. I wanted Daniel to follow Him. Serve the Lord. Put Him first, and the rest will fall into place. With that mindset, we could take on the world!_

_But there were a few wrinkles we needed to iron out first. Namely, one wrinkle, who just happened to be Daniel's fiancée._

_I didn't need to watch that mindless dreck called_ Total Divas _to know that Daniel and Brie Bella were an item. Now I wasn't going to force Daniel to cut her off. Far from it. In fact, I suggested that Daniel call Brie and stay in contact with her. Perhaps we could eventually bring her around to our way of thinking. If Brie was part of that new era that I wanted to help bring about, I reasoned, then who was I to get in the way?_

 _But did Daniel_ really _love her? Or was he in love with the idea of them together? After all,_ Total Divas _was a popular TV show, and the weekly exposure was tempting. And who's to say that Daniel was only with Brie because of the publicity that the show brought? But, that would be something for us all to explore and examine later on. After all, we had all the time in the world._

 _At least, we_ thought _we did._

_Yeah...for two glorious weeks, we had a fifth member of our family._

~~~ANGEL~~~

_Smackdown Taping 12/31/13  
Washington DC_

_After he made Daniel proclaim his loyalty to the Wyatts, and after he allowed the newest Wyatt to call his fiancee, Bray took Daniel back to the RV so that the two of them could begin their studies and get some rest._

_Before the match with the Rhodes Brothers, Luke, Erick, and Jay gathered in their private locker room and prayed that the match went smoothly and that nobody got seriously injured. After the tag match, the boys would watch fireworks and ring in the New Year and then part company. In the morning, Bray would take his new convert back to the compound while Luke, Erick and Jay traveled with the rest of the roster for house show appearances._

_Cody Rhodes and and his brother Dustin (aka Goldust) made their way down to the ring to defend their WWE Tag Team Championships. Luke and Erick appeared in the ring after the lights went out. Bray's rocking chair was at ringside, but he wasn't in it. Michael Cole and his colleague, John Bradshaw Layfield, wondered Bray and Daniel were._

" _This is weird, where's Bray Wyatt?"_

" _A more pressing matter, Michael. Where's Daniel Bryan?"_

" _So Harper and Rowan are out here alone to take on the Rhodes Brothers for the Tag Team Championship. Bray Wyatt would normally be in the rocking chair. He's not accompanying the Wyatts here tonight. Daniel Bryan, who joined the Wyatt family Monday night on RAW, is not here either. We can tell you this...apparently, according to Daniel Bryan's fiancée, Brie Bella, she's been in some sort of contact with Daniel this week. Apparently, he's okay, and that's all she really knows. And Goldust starts things off against Harper here tonight…"_

_Dustin started the match against Luke. The two of them circled the ring before Dustin made a spectacle of himself by rubbing his body and taking a few chops at Luke, who stared at his opponent in disdain and didn't flinch. Dustin ducked a right hand and hit one of his own. Luke powered Dustin to the corner and punched him in the ribs before sending him into the ropes and shoulder blocking him down. The big man taunted Dustin as he climbed to his feet, and he was rewarded by a roundhouse right. Dustin tagged in his younger brother, and the two of them planted Harper into the mat with a double suplex, but didn't get any count from the ref._

_Luke reversed a whip on Cody, but the younger Rhodes slid through his legs and dropkicked him in the knee. Dustin was tagged in, and he dropped an elbow on Luke before applying a side headlock. Luke managed to fight out of it and raked Dustin across the eyes before he tagged in Erick. Rowan landed a head-butt on Dustin and got in a few hard rights before Dustin returned the favor. Rowan powered him to his corner, and Luke was tagged in again. Luke sent him into the ropes, but he missed a clothesline. Dustin then took him down with a clothesline of his own before hitting him with an uppercut. Dustin then caught him with some punches in the corner. Erick tried to intervene, but Dustin decked him as well. Mistake. Luke retaliated with a vicious forearm to the jaw._

_Erick was tagged back in, and he dropped a knee on Dustin and forearm shivered him in the chest before whipping him hard into the opposite corner. The impact left Dustin crumpled on the mat. Erick then choked him on the bottom rope before clubbing him on the back and belting him in the corner before tagging in his partner. Luke delivered a hard right to Dustin's face before applying a modified headlock. Dustin tried to break out of the hold, but Luke was relentless. Luke tossed Dustin into his corner and rushed him. He didn't stop in time; Dustin raised a foot and caught the big man between the eyes. Luke staggered and Dustin elbowed Erick in the face before he was able to interfere. Before Luke could recover from the elbow, Dustin attempted a leg trap sunset flip. It was unsuccessful, and both combatants wound up on the mat trying to recover._

_Luke hurried to tag in Erick, but Dustin was faster, and he tagged Cody in before Luke was halfway to his corner. He nailed Luke with a missile dropkick from the top rope, and then nailed the big man with a few roundhouse rights before missing a clothesline. He didn't miss with a high knee, however, and Luke was left dazed. Another uppercut and a knee to the kidneys sent Luke out of the ring. Erick was taken out by a Disaster Kick that sent him out of the ring as well._

_Before either of the Wyatts could react, Cody scaled the top rope to take Luke out with a plancha to the outside. Cody was inspired as he attempted to pick Luke up. Mistake. Luke launched the younger Rhodes into the barricade, and then picked him up like he was nothing and tossed him into the steel ring steps. So much for being inspired._

_Dustin rushed to check on his fallen brother. However, Luke and Erick (who'd jumped off the ring apron) stood together, blocking the older Rhodes's way. It was a Mexican standoff, with nobody backing down, until the referee demanded that one of the combatants get back in the ring._

_Luke rolled back in, followed by Erick, who climbed back on the ring apron. Luke, the legal man, tagged Erick, who jumped down to the floor. He picked up Cody like he was a child's toy and slammed the younger Rhodes's back into the steel post._

_Cody crumpled to the arena floor in a heap as the Wyatts, firmly in control, continued to bring on the punishment._

_Erick rolled Cody back into the ring and attempted a cover, but Cody was able to squirm away at a one-count. However, Cody couldn't get away quickly enough; Erick had his huge, sledgehammer like hands fisted up and squeezed up against the side of Cody's head. Cody yelled in pain. The referee dared to ask Erick if he wanted the bell rung; the hold, if properly applied, could break one's skull. It looked like Rowan was trying to re-arrange Cody's entire face._

_Dustin shouted encouragement to his little brother from the other side of the ring. It wasn't helping, as Erick planted Cody hard onto the canvas. Cody's back slammed hard into the mat, and he barely kicked out at a two-count. Erick, growing slightly frustrated, dragged the younger Rhodes back to his corner and dropped a hard elbow. The Wyatts' tactics were ugly but effective. They were gleefully mauling the tag champs without Bray in attendance._

_Cody attempted to fight back with a couple of kicks, but Erick stayed on the attack, backing him into another corner and tossing him back to his own. Luke was tagged in again, and he fixed Dustin with a glare that could break glass before he splashed Cody in the corner. A few more hard rights, and then he executed a gator roll before applying a grounded side headlock. Cody fought up from the move and Luke uppercut him before knocking Dustin off the apron when he tried to intervene. Luke delivered a headbutt to Cody before taking to the ropes. Rhodes hit the ropes alongside him, and he took Luke down with a clothesline._

_Erick was tagged in, and he tossed Cody across the ring so that he couldn't tag in his brother. Dustin yelled at Erick, daring the Wyatt's loner to take a shot at him. Erick refused to take the bait, and he headbutted Cody in the back of the head. The younger Rhodes fought back, but Erick continued the punishment and shoved him into the ropes and prepared to charge. Cody hung on, however and pulled the top rope down. Erick, unable to stop, tumbled out of the ring. Luke quickly tossed Erick back into the ring and wisely tagged himself in before Cody could reach his brother. Luke punched Dustin off the apron before hitting Cody with a sit-out powerbomb. Dustin broke up the pinfall, and he clotheslined Erick out of the ring as he tried to come in and help. Luke then knocked Dustin out of the ring._

_Luke sent Cody into the corner, but the younger Rhodes surprised him with a rollup for a near fall. A frustrated Luke then floored Rhodes with a big boot. Harper picked Rhodes up and tossed him in the corner before ripping at his nose. Luke set Cody up on the top rope and clubbed him in the back. Harper went for a super back suplex, but Cody elbowed him off. Cody then took him down with a moonsault block. Luke tagged in Erick before Cody reached his corner. Erick sent him into the ropes, but Cody ducked a clothesline and a hammer throw by Erick before he blind tagged his brother. Erick then caught Cody with a back body drop, but Dustin capitalized on his stealthiness by bouncing Erick into the ropes and rolling him up for the win._

_After the match, Jay congratulated his "brothers" on a great match, but admonished Erick for his inattentiveness and assumptions. "You assumed that Dustin wasn't planning anything, and he caught you off guard!" he said. "You should never assume, because it makes an ass out of you and me." Of course, Erick protested, but deep down, he and Luke knew the blonde veteran was right._

~~~ANGEL~~~

"Do I have to have a room at the end of the hall?"

"Sorry, Erick," Jay shrugged in apology. He and his brothers were at the hotel the WWE roster was staying at. They'd snuck in under the wire and got the last two vacancies. "They were the last two rooms available, and the only reason why we got them was because the previous reservation for each room fell through. New Year's Eve kinda killed the option of choice. You'll have to make do until morning."

"Or you could bunk with us tonight," Luke chimed in, his eyes twinkling. "We'll just pull the mattress off the box spring and we can sleep three people easy."

Erick looked at his two "brothers," blinked, and then shook his head. "I think I'll pass. Last thing I wanna hear is the two of you going at it like squirrels in a shoebox." He turned on his heel, dragging his suitcase behind him. "Good night, guys," he called out over his shoulder as he rumbled down the hall and disappeared.

When Erick was out of earshot, Jay turned to Luke. "Do we really sound like squirrels in a shoebox?"

Luke was snickering as he unlocked the hotel room he and Jay would be sharing for the night. "I don't know," he managed, escorting Jay into the room. "I don't pay attention to what we sound like when we're in bed..."

~~~ANGEL~~~

"I'm staying at one of those extended stay places right close to the Performance Center," Jay explained later, while he and Luke were watching TV. Nothing of interest was on, so the TV was little more than background noise at the moment. Jay thought he saw some music channels available, perhaps they'd have something worth listening to. "I use the facilities at the center to work out, and I paid for a six month lease at the extended place. The amenities are nice, and I get breakfast and dinner on the weekdays."

"Well, if you wanna come live on the compound, you're more than welcome to. We've been cleaning the place up. Looks really good now. Clearing out trash and whatnot. This spring, we wanna repaint the house."

"I'll wait til after Wrestlemania. I signed a lease. If I break it, I'll get penalized." Jay paused. "It was hard enough to explain to my folks why I sold my place in Tampa and moved. I told them about you guys during Christmas. Didn't tell them about how you guys took me. I just told them I met you and Bray and converted to your religion."

"How'd they take it?"

"My folks are neutral," Jay said, honestly. "They aren't supporting my decision to stay with you guys, but they aren't trying to stop me either. Like everyone else around me, they don't understand."

"Maybe they'll come around."

Jay shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm not gonna spin my wheels trying to convince them that following you guys was a good idea. I didn't bring up the suicide thing. That's not something I'm ready to discuss with my folks yet."

"Hey, whenever you're ready. No pressure." Luke flipped through the TV channels with the remote and grinned when he heard the classic rock music come through the TV speakers. "Well, I'll be dammed. We got something good to listen to." Luke set the remote down and fumbled through the front pocket of his jeans. "And you can open this while we listen."

"You got me something?" Jay gazed at the small white box Luke had placed in his lap.

"Well, yeah. Got it from a street vendor. Thought it would be something you'd like. Think of it as a late Christmas present."

"You didn't need to get me anything," Jay insisted, as he unwrapped the box and opened the lid.

"Well, I wanted to."

"Oh….wow. I like it!" Jay grinned as he held up a hematite Zuni bear that dangled from a black cord. "Thank you! Let me put this on."

"Nah, I'll get it." Luke slipped the pendant over Jay's head and secured it with his big but nimble fingers. "That suits you, Jay. Much more than a bunch of fancy jewelry."

Jay let a catlike purr escape his lips. _God, those hands!_ he thought. _They make me feel so safe._ Sighing, he climbed off the bed. "Don't go anywhere," he warned his lover gently. "I need to use the bathroom real quick, and I'll be right out with something special for you."

Luke stretched out on the bed, contentedly listening to the classic rock music. Some old love song (if you could call it that) from Led Zeppelin played on the TV, and Luke had an idea of what his blonde lover was planning. Phone calls and texts could only go so far. He wanted Jay, live and in person. And he knew the feeling was mutual. He could hear bathroom noises-water running, a toilet flushing, teeth brushing-from behind the closed door.

Finally, the light in the bathroom turned off, and the door opened. Jay stepped out, barefoot and brazen, and approached the foot of the bed. He unbuttoned his maroon-colored workshirt and shrugged it off, letting it slip off his shoulders and drop to the floor. He then reached for his white undershirt and slowly pulled it up and over his head. He let it drop to the floor as well to join the other article of clothing.

Jay's eyes twinkled. "See something you like?"

Luke smiled. "I see a lot of something I like." Sure, Jay had gotten a little fluffy during his captivity/convalescence with the Wyatts, but the workouts at the Performance Center had replaced the fluff with the wiriness that Luke had come to know and love. Jay's blonde hair was longer than Luke remembered it, and it spilled across his forehead in what could only be described as an organized mess. His chest was broad and tanned, sprinkled with blonde hair. His bulldog tattoo stood out proudly on his left arm. The hematite bear dangled and gleamed between his shoulder blades.

Jay slinked towards the bed, his fingers slowly unzipping his jeans and drawing them lower on his hips. "Consider this a late Christmas present," he purred, a knowing grin spreading across his lips. It had been too long since he and Luke had been intimate, so they had a lot of lost time to make up for.

Luke scooted up against the headboard. "Forward much?"

"I don't see the point in wasting any more time," Jay smirked, as he climbed up onto the bed. He eased his jeans further down his hips with one hand as he glided across the sheets so that he could straddle his lover. His eyes darkened with pent-up lust as he let his hands travel across Luke's chest to grab his camouflage shirt. Jay pressed his forehead to Luke's. "Sooo...tomorrow's New Year's Day, and we don't have to be anywhere tomorrow. You wanna be in this for the long haul tonight?"

"You better believe it," Luke chuckled before his and his lover's lips met in a long-awaited kiss.

~~~ANGEL~~~

"Eat up," Daniel smiled, setting a plate in front of Bray and taking a seat of his own across from him. Daniel was now wearing some faded jeans and a flannel shirt that Bray had found in his dresser drawer. The shackle from his ankle was now gone, but he wasn't about to go anywhere. The landscape was too wild and dangerous to make a break for it from what Daniel could see, so he decided that staying put was a safer, more sensible option.

It was now Friday morning, and Bray and his newest "son" were back at the Wyatt compound. Bray figured that he and Daniel could spend a day or two engaged in some one-on-one study before flying out to Baltimore to join Luke, Jay and Erick for the Old School RAW taping. So after the Smackdown taping, Bray and Daniel parted company with his other three sons, who would travel and bunk with the rest of the roster.

Then, early on New Year's Day, Bray took the wheel of the RV, and Daniel was shackled to the front seat as a forced navigator, and together they made the seventeen hour journey back to Louisiana, stopping once along the way to gas up the old behemoth and catch a few hours rest.

During the trip, Bray talked at length about his new pet project, the Seven Diamonds Plus One, which were lessons gleaned from several religious books and the teacher, the Plus One, who'd teach those lessons to others. Daniel thought it was brainless dreck, but he nodded in agreement and engaged Bray with a few questions.

The Wyatt's patriarch also entertained his new son with amusing stories from his days as a long-haul trucker. Daniel laughed at a few of the anecdotes, but he was more surprised than amused. Bray drove a truck? Luke and Erick had been hired hands for Bray's uncle? He wondered what had taken place between Bray's trucking career and his arrival in the WWE that drove Bray off the rails and brought the hired help along with him.

Bray gazed down at the food that was offered him. On the plate was a plump omelet filled with cheddar cheese and green onion. On the top lay a handful of chopped tomatoes that were sprinkled with salt and pepper. Next to the omelet lay a salad of some sort, and next to that lay four buttered slices of toast. From the looks of it, Daniel was cooking breakfast for Bray as a gesture of goodwill. The kitchen wasn't technically advanced by any stretch (it did have a stove, an icebox, a toaster, and a coffee maker), but it was remarkably clean and decently stocked, and Daniel was able to cook with little difficulty.

"It's arugula," Daniel explained. "I'm trying to use up everything I found in the icebox. You should get the boys to eat more fruits and veggies."

"We used to eat a ton of them when we grew them on this property," Bray admitted. "We've gotten away from that while we've been on the road." A pause, while Bray picked up a fork and took a bite out of the omelet. "This is quite good. I didn't know you could cook."

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me," Daniel shrugged cryptically, as he tucked into his own omelet. The two of them ate in slightly uncomfortable silence, with Bray gaging the atmosphere, and Daniel racking his brains trying to think of something to say.

Finally, he thought of something. "Thanks for letting me talk to Brie on New Year's."

"She's your fiancée," Bray answered him. "It wouldn't be right for me to completely cut her out of your life."

Daniel nodded. Bray Wyatt might have been a ruthless, determined, unpredictable man, but he wasn't heartless. On New Year's Eve, Bray allowed Daniel to make a brief phone call to Brie, to reassure her that he was okay, and to patiently answer as many questions that he was able to. Brie, like most of the talent on the roster, considered the Wyatts a group of religious fanatic nut jobs, and Daniel didn't see a need yet to disagree. But when Brie took a jab at the Wyatts that was loud enough for them to hear over the phone, he was instructed by Jay (rather sternly) to end the call.

Then, on Wednesday afternoon, after Bray and his newest convert pulled into a truck stop to catch some rest, Bray stepped outside to afford Daniel some privacy to make another crucial telephone call. And it was this phone call that made Daniel rethink his predicament:

~~~ANGEL~~~

_"Is Bray treating you okay?"_

_"I'm fine. We had breakfast early this morning, then we headed out. It's a seventeen-hour trip, so we've pulled into a truck stop in Chattanooga so we can both get some rest. Bray's outside putting gas in the RV, and I'm sitting up front."_

_"Can't you make a break for it?"_

_"Brie, I'm shackled to the RV. I can't go outside." Daniel could hear his fiancée gasp on the other end of the line, and he tried to reassure her. "It's not that bad, Babe."_

_"You're shackled?!" Brie's voice was a squeak. "You're chained up like an animal!"_

_"Brie, I'm not. Bray's just making sure that I don't bolt. Not that I plan to."_

_"So how's he treating you, aside from the shackles?"_

_"Actually, pretty well. Surprising huh, especially after the beatdown he and his sons gave me earlier. Really I've just had to listen to a few sermons, some trucking stories, nothing earth-shattering." Daniel paused. "Look, I know you're freaking out over what I've had to do, but I promise. I'm okay, and I'm as safe as I'll ever get with these guys."_

" _Well, it's not you being in any danger that worries me," Brie sighed. She kept her voice down, remembering the last time she'd spoken to Daniel. Jay had practically forced her fiancé to hang up the phone after she'd called them a bunch of mindless cult freaks, and Jay happened to hear her. "I know you can handle your business. What worries me is that you've chosen to join these guys in the first place, like you've decided to become one of them."_

" _I didn't have a choice at the time. Luke and Erick beat me to a pulp. If I'd have refused, they would have_ ended _me, Brie. I'd be a mindless zombie, unable to talk, let alone move around and compete in the ring. And they could have hurt you too. I couldn't take that chance."_

 _As Daniel talked, he realized just how defeated he sounded._ I've let some religious fanatic break me down! _he realized._ That's not me! Brie doesn't deserve some broken down cult member for a husband! I'm better than that! And Brie deserves better!

_As far as Daniel was concerned, Bray Wyatt was a master of trickery, lies and manipulations. The sad thing about it was that three men that Daniel knew of had fallen for his tricks, hook, line and sinker. What made it even sadder was that a man who had been in the WWE for the better part of two decades and should be wise to the ways of the business was now the Wyatt's lapdog and loyal lackey._

_At that moment, he decided that he wasn't going to be the next lackey._

" _Brie," Daniel said. "I'm not one of them. And I'm gonna get back to you. I have an idea. When the smoke clears, everyone's gonna see the Wyatts for what they really are. But it's gonna take some time. Before I tell you what I'm planning, I have to know that you won't say anything about this, and that you'll support me."_

_After a moment of uncomfortable silence on the other end of the phone, Brie said, "Okay. It could be a suicide mission for all I know, but okay. I'll support you. Tell me everything…"_

~~~ANGEL~~~

"Well, this place is...different from what I'd expected."

Bray's smile slipped a notch. "You were expecting some kind of crazed Manson-type cult place, weren't you? Satanic rituals, orgies, voodoo, drinking blood, virgin sacrifices, that kind of thing?"

"Truthfully, yeah. I was." What Bray projected in the ring was nothing like what he was seeing and experiencing now. It left Daniel feeling rather unsettled.

"Y'know, I'm kinda surprised at how clean this place looks." Daniel remarked, gazing around at the primitive but clean kitchen.

"There's a family now, who lives on the compound," Bray explained. "They've been here about two months. The RV belongs to them, and they let me borrow it. They spent the first two weeks here cleaning the place. A widow with two high-school age sons and two daughters. One of the daughters is an Aspie. She thinks everyone's an angel." Bray chuckled at that, and then continued. "Anyway, Roselle lost her home after her husband died, I offered her and her kids a place to stay in exchange for taking care of things while we're out on the road. Another girl, Anna, lives here too, and she pitches in quite a bit. She arrived the day before Roselle and her kids did." Bray smiled softly. "So far, it's worked out pretty well."

"So where are they?" Daniel asked, after a bite of toast.

"Where are who?"

"The family that's taking care of things."

"They're visiting some relatives over in Tennessee for the holidays. Anna's visiting her foster parents in Missouri. They'll be back after we leave," Bray answered, before returning to his breakfast.

Bray finished the food on his plate, washing it down with a cup of coffee. It was perfect, hot and strong and bitter. "This was very good, Daniel. Thank you."

When the two of them were finished, Daniel collected the plates, cups and utensils to wash in the sink. He filled the sink with hot water and found some Castile soap under the sink to wash with. Briefly, Daniel wondered if Bray was the type who'd attach some great spiritual value to a task as menial as washing dishes. Bray began to protest mildly, but Daniel held up a hand to shush him. "I'm part of this family," he insisted quietly. "I should start pulling my weight."

Bray got up from the table. "I'll help," he offered quietly, picking up a dish towel. "Least I can do."

Daniel smiled inwardly. So far, his plan was working. _Lull Bray into a false sense of security. Say everything he wants to hear. Act like the willing disciple he wants me to be. Then, when he least expects it, strike fast and strike hard._

_When I'm done with you, Bray, you and your converts won't know what hit you._

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: As I write this, it's January 25, 2015. Roman Reigns won the Royal Rumble. I don't dislike him, and I have nothing against him, but he's not ready for prime time yet, and I think he should have had a few months in the upper-mid card to work on his ring and mic skills. Vince McMahon basically said "FUCK YOU FANS. I'm going to get my way and Reigns is my next face, whether you want him or not." I have a feeling that Brock/Reigns (if the WWE's going that route for WM31) will be a disaster. Just my unbiased opinion. Okay, enough ranting.**

**BTW, if you want to read more Bray, check out redsandman99's work. Her Bray is a sick, twisted bastard, and he's latched onto Dean Ambrose. Check out _The Darkness Inside, Chase The Light_ (the sequel), _Trust, Mine, And He Had A Name,_ and _Look To The Stars._**

**If this chapter seems a little disjointed, I'm loopy and tired at the moment. Hope it reads okay:)**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	4. Chapter Four

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Whoever thinks that Roman Reigns should turn heel and become the next Paul Heyman guy, raise your hand! *Raises my hand* I really think that's the way to go. If Lesnar's supposedly leaving after Wrestlemania, then who's Paul gonna latch onto next?**

**To everyone reading and reviewing, a big fat THANKS! The support means the world to me, and I hope I can do the Daniel-Bryan-joins-the-Wyatts storyline justice. I'm rewriting just two, three weeks of WWE history this time around, so it's a little easier than a year's worth or a decade's worth.**

**BTW, the RAW taping won't be a flashback in this chapter because it will happen in real-time.**

**DISCLAIMER: Please see the previous chapters. Dialog between the Wyatt's and Daniel after the match is from the backstage promo between them on Old School RAW.**

**_Chapter Four_ **

_I thought the weekend of one-on-one time was just what I needed to nudge Daniel firmly over to our side. And from the looks of things, it seemed to work. During that weekend back on the compound, he had quite a few questions about my newest pet project. What books to read. What lessons that needed to be learned. Even how to teach them. When that weekend was up, I assumed that Daniel Bryan would be an excellent Plus One._

_Yeah, the boys and I stuck Daniel with tons of daggers in our efforts to bring him to our side, and he still managed to stay on his feet. You gotta admire that kind of courage. The WWE Universe chose him as their champion, just like he chose them as his followers. They were moths gathering around a giant flame. But I believe that in his pursuit of glory, Daniel lost sight of who really was controlling the fire. It wasn't him. It wasn't his fans. It wasn't his fiancée. It wasn't the Authority. It wasn't me, my "sons" or even Abigail. It was something much bigger._

_So when we arrived in Baltimore late Sunday night, my expectations were at an all time high. Daniel Bryan was destined for great things, a true transformation, a new path and a new life, and he was eager to accompany us on our journey. Which was why I questioned Erick and Luke's behavior on Monday night. I chalked up our loss as a miscommunication between the boys. Luke thought he had the legal tag. So did Daniel. They'd gotten their signals crossed. We'd work on that and make sure it didn't happen again._

_Well...if I only knew then what I know now._

_Abigail often said to me, "The world's an evil place. You gotta get them before they get you, because a rattlesnake's skin is the same color as the leaves. That's how I managed to survive. I got the best of them before they got the best of me."_

_I should have paid closer attention to those words. Because if I had, then my boys and I wouldn't have gotten bit so hard._

~~~ANGEL~~~

_"Your face, my Thane, is like a book where one may read strange things...To deceive everyone look like everyone else. Be welcoming: show welcome in your eyes, your hand, your tongue. Look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under it. We must provide for… him that's coming. And you must leave tonight's great business to me. Business that will shape the rest of our lives."  
No Sweat Shakespeare, Macbeth Modern Translation: Act 1, Scene 5_

"...My mom would take the cinnamon rolls that you get in the grocery store that you take out of a can and bake, and she'd layer them in a bundt pan with butter and chocolate chips and put all that in the oven. On Sunday morning, the whole house would smell like cinnamon and chocolate," Jay recalled at breakfast Monday morning. He, Bray and the others were at a Perkins restaurant not far from the hotel the roster was staying at enjoying breakfast. Beneath a backdrop of some upbeat adult contemporary music, the air was thick with the fragrance of freshly brewed coffee and cinnamon rolls and speckled with bits and pieces of conversation.

"Kinda reminds me of when my dad took me cross-country when I was nine," Luke chimed on, as he refilled his coffee cup, then Jay's. "There's this big truck stop in Colorado, near Loveland, and they serve sweet rolls that are almost as big as a dinner plate. Dad bought one, and between the two of us, we polished that sucker off. I swear I was licking cinnamon and icing off my fingers the entire day," The boys chuckled at that visual.

Bray refreshed his own cup, and then added milk. "It kinda interests me that so many of our life experiences are food-related. Either you're making something or you're eating something." A pause, as he took a sip from his coffee. "Speaking of which, Daniel here makes a pretty decent cheese omelet."

Daniel shrugged. "It wasn't anything earth-shattering. I'm part of this family now. Might as well start pulling my weight. And speaking of family, I think that when the time's right, the whole world's gonna see this family for what they really are." he added. He waited a beat, and then lifted up his full coffee cup. "In fact, I know this is kinda cheesy, but I wanna propose a toast."

A grin crossed Daniel's lips. "To the Wyatts. May they all get everything they deserve."

"I'll drink to that," Bray nodded, clueless to the double meaning. The boys chuckled but lifted their cups and clinked them before tucking into their breakfasts.

As Daniel ate, he thought back to the mini devotional that Bray had held in their hotel room earlier in the morning.

Luke and Erick had knelt on the hotel room floor earlier in the morning, letting Bray's words sink into their minds. Jay sat cross-legged on the floor, his attention complete and undivided, his eyes shining. He looked like a Moonie in the middle of a religious experience.

Daniel sat cross-legged on the floor as well, next to the blonde veteran, carefully schooling his expression so as not to betray his boredom and disgust. The sermon rolled off of him like water off the back of a duck;

_"When I was young, I learned that the world can be dark and scary. You take things for granted, and you're lulled into a false sense of security. Then some event happens that catches you completely off guard, and you're left flailing around in the dark. Darkness is cold. Darkness is scary. And while you're stumbling around lost and terrified, you're desperate to find some help, some comfort, some truth, some light._

_"But darkness is necessary, because if you don't have darkness, then the light can't shine. Well, if you're trapped and lost in the darkness, that light is as close as any prayer. All you gotta do is say,_ Lord, help! Turn on the lights! I need Your light! _If you haven't figured it out by now, it's the light of the Lord. He is the light that shines brightest in the dark, and His light will never go out."_

 _Pretty words,_ Daniel had thought in disgust. He'd heard enough of Bray Wyatt's pretty words that weekend to last him the next five-hundred years. _Nothing but pretty words. Sooner than you think, I'll show the world what a group of mindless minions you really are._

_We'll see if those pretty words will help you then._

~~~ANGEL~~~

_RAW Taping 1/6/14  
Baltimore, Maryland_

"We're here," announced Bray, lighting his lantern. The Wyatts' entrance music began and the lights were very, very dim.

"Daniel Bryan is a Wyatt family member," announced JBL, as the Wyatts' entrance music slithered through the arena. The lights were very, very dim, and it was almost impossible to make out the four shapes approaching the ring. "And there's no stopping the Wyatts now."

"I'd like to see what Daniel Bryan looks like, Bradshaw," Michael Cole said. "How he's gonna act tonight."

"You'll see him, Michael."

"Well...where is he?"

At the entrance ramp, Erick gave Daniel a nudge forward. "Come on!" he hissed loud enough for only Daniel to hear. "Get a move on."

Daniel shuffled towards the Wyatt's patriarch. The dim light revealed his full beard, shaggy hair, and blue jumpsuit that he'd worn the night he was taken. He gazed into Bray's eyes like a man possessed before he followed his new "brothers" to the ring. The Usos and Mysterio would go up against Erick, Luke and Daniel, with Bray watching them at ringside. Jay was in Vince McMahon's temporary office discussing plans for his return to active competition in the WWE, but he would watch as much of the match as he could once his meeting was finished.

JBL grinned. "There he is."

"Wow, this is surreal," Michael Cole said, shuddering.

JBL was unfazed by Cole's creeped-out behavior. "You know, I think Daniel Bryan made the right decision."

"Yeah, JBL, but somehow I can't believe that Daniel Bryan has joined the Wyatts," Cole said in dismay. "I mean, I understand the reasons why, I guess, but...I just, I just can't see him with this group."

"Michael," JBL pointed out, "If you had the holy hell beaten out of you by somebody day in and day out, you'd do things you thought were unfathomable at one time too."

Cole nodded; he couldn't disagree with that statement. "Daniel Bryan said last week, _You were always right._ Telling that to Bray Wyatt," he explained to the viewing audience, as Bray eased his muscular frame into the rocking chair that was situated right next to the ring. " _No matter how many matches I've won, how hard these people cheer for me, the machine wouldn't let me win."_

When the lights turned back on, Bray was situated in his rocking chair at ringside. Luke and Erick were behind him, and Daniel stood right next to Bray.

The fans shouted _NO! NO! NO!_ as Daniel leaned over to hear Bray whisper in his ear.

"Don't be afraid, Daniel," Bray reassured him. "These people are insignificant. Their opinion means nothing." Daniel flinched inwardly but kept a poker face as he listened to the encouragement and took his place on the ring apron.

He sighed as the audience attempted to start a _Daniel Bryan_ chant that died quickly once the match started. As Michael Cole stressed to the TV audience that Daniel was a fighter, and a dragon, and that he'd make the right decision, Jimmy and Luke tangled up at the start. However, they quickly headed to their corners, though not before Luke decided to taunt Jimmy.

"Knock yourself out," Luke mouthed, as he tagged Daniel in.

Meanwhile, JBL, played Devil's Advocate as Rey Mysterio stepped in to face the Wyatt's newest member. "Well, anybody out here in the WWE Universe would have done the same thing if they were in Daniel Bryan's shoes. Besides, he fits right in! Look at him, he _looks_ like one of them! What's the difference between him and these other guys!"

Daniel stepped into the ring to square off against Rey, which resulted in a nice, although short-lived pop of cheers from the fans. _This is gonna get sad,_ he thought to himself. His eyes locked with Rey's, and even through the mask, Daniel could catch the questioning look on his opponent's face. _Sorry, buddy,_ Daniel mouthed before he floored Rey with a vicious right hand. He followed up by picking up Rey by the back of his shirt and delivering more hard rights and a high knee. He bounced Rey off the ropes and delivered a hard knee that knocked the masked luchador right to the mat.

From his comfortable spot in his rocking chair, Bray looked on and grinned.

At the broadcast table, Cole commented on Daniel's new viciousness and demeanor. "Even his facial expressions are different tonight!"

Eventually, Rey managed to launch Daniel through the ropes and out of the ring. The newest Wyatt gathered his wits as Bray shouted at him to get back in the ring. "Go get 'em, Daniel!" Before Daniel could regather his wits, Rey dove through the ropes and plancha-ed him to the floor. When Luke and Erick tried to intervene, the Uso's vaulted the ropes and plancha-ed them as well. After the Wyatts recovered their wits, they returned to the ring to prevent a count-out. Deciding that he needed a breather, Daniel tagged in Erick. Rey decided he needed to catch his breath as well and tagged in Jey Uso.

Erick wasted no time, putting Jey in the vicious vice grip he'd placed Cody Rhodes in nearly a week ago, before lifting him up for a Fallaway Slam. After Bray berated his charges for wasting so much time, Erick tagged Daniel back in. The newest Wyatt kicked and punched away relentlessly at Jey, who was trapped in the Wyatt's corner.

A chorus of _YES! YES! YES!_ rang in Daniel's ears. Even after joining a group as odd and crazy and (from all outward appearances) evil, his fans were still trying to back him. It made his heart twist slightly.

Letting the chants roll off of him, Daniel stretched Jey out between the ropes and then bounced himself off the ropes from the opposite side to administer a hard kick to Jey's back, which sent the Uso tumbling out onto the arena floor.

Bray's eyes sparked merrily as he watched his boys take the Uso apart. So far, they were working like a well-oiled machine.

Erick got the tag, and he tossed Jey back into the ring like he was a rag doll. A few stomps and punches, and Erick Irish whipped Jey into a neutral corner. He rushed at Jay, who attempted a Superkick between Erick's eyes. It missed, but Jey was undaunted as he rushed the big man. Erick tried picking Jey up, but Jey managed to leap-frog Erick and plant a Superkick beneath the big man's chin.

Erick went down like a shot, dazed, and so did Jey. However, Jey found it in him to climb to his feet and stagger back to his corner to tag in Rey.

Mysterio wasted no time. He hit Erick with a Hurricanrana that set up a 619. Jimmy Uso got the tag off the 619 but missed a splash when Erick rolled out of the way. Luke stretched out his hand to tag in, but before Erick could reach, Daniel tagged himself in and stepped through the ropes.

" _What the hell are you doing, Daniel?!"_ Luke exclaimed, as he stepped in to confront the newest Wyatt. _"He was reaching for me, not you!"_ An argument broke out between Luke and Daniel, with the referee in the middle trying to keep the peace.

"One of you! Get out!" the referee snapped. For a single crackling second, Luke looked like he was going to deck Daniel. Recognizing the volatility of the situation, Daniel decided to step back between the ropes and onto the apron.

Luke charged towards the Uso's corner like a bull, taking Mysterio out with a thunderous right hook. He attempted to set Jimmy up for a power bomb, but Jimmy caught Luke with a rollup for a very important win.

The Wyatts were thoroughly embarrassed, and they chased the Usos and Rey out of the ring before they had a chance to celebrate. Once the winners were out of the ring, Erick and Luke turned their attentions towards a nervous-looking Daniel. For a moment, it looked like Luke and Erick were going to dismantle their new "brother," but Bray rushed into the ring to break up the fight before it had a chance to start.

"Boys! Calm down! Don't do anything you're gonna regret!" Bray ordered his "sons." A loss wasn't the way that Bray wanted the debut of his newest family to end with, but he'd sort everything out once they were backstage. _It was a miscommunication,_ he thought to himself, as he and his boys watched the Usos and Rey leave the ring. _We'll just have to improve on our teamwork next time we're out here._

_I mean, he's chosen to be part of this family, so he wouldn't dream of driving a wedge between us all, right?_

~~~ANGEL~~~

 _Oh the games people play now_  
Every night and every day now  
Never meaning what they say now  
Never saying what they mean

 _While they wile away the hours_  
In their ivory towers  
Till they're covered up with flowers  
In the back of a black limousine  
-Joe South, "Games People Play"

" _What the hell was that all about, Daniel?"_ Luke demanded loudly, in the locker room following the match. _"_ I had the legal tag, and then _you_ put yourself in the ring! I was the legal man!"

Erick crossed his massive forearms. "We had that match won, and you pull a stunt like that?!"

"Erick! Luke! Come on! Let me explain! I _wanted_ to join this family. I came here to learn, to be transformed! From a man...into a monster. I know I came here to learn, I can also teach! Because unlike either of you, I've been a been a Tag Team Champion!"

"So you're implying that we don't know how to work as a team?" Erick growled, the tone in his voice threatening.

Daniel flinched as Erick drew closer; the look on his face spelled trouble, and he had to soften his tone. "Hey, calm down," Daniel wheedled, as Luke held Erick back. "I was Tag Team Champion with Kane. A man as big as either of you. So let me contribute. Next week, let me team with you, Harper. Or let me team with you, Rowan."

"That won't be necessary, Daniel," Bray interjected, his voice firm. "Because next week, you'll be teaming with me."

Daniel grinned. Erick and Luke looked uneasy.

"Teaming with _you,_ Bray?!" Erick's eyebrows arched in surprise. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You guys got your signals crossed tonight," Bray explained. "It's not easy when you have a new member of the family. You have to adjust. We all had to adjust when Jay joined the fold. Daniel's no different. We just have to relearn how to work together." He paused. "Daniel didn't come to us shrink-wrapped. He wants to learn and be transformed from a man into a monster.

"I spent an entire weekend studying with him," Bray continued, as Daniel looked on and beamed. "Eating meals with him. Walking around on the compound with him. I didn't see or feel or hear anything that made me think he has an ulterior motive. You heard him admit on national TV that I was right. _No matter how many matches I've won, how hard these people cheer for me, the machine wouldn't let me win._ They were _his words,_ boys.

"Daniel didn't join this family so he could drive a wedge between us. He joined to become one of us. And being part of this family isn't all sunshine and roses! Sometimes we screw up. We argue, we fight. We do stuff to each other that we hate. But at the end of the day, we love, and take care of, and look after, and do for each other. We work together! Because we're a family."

Erick and Luke gazed at each other, then glanced at Daniel, and then stared down at the floor. That was definitely true. They were family, not by blood, but they were family all the same.

Erick was the first one to speak up after a tense silence. "Bray's right," he said, glancing up. "We're a family. And we just have to relearn how to work together."

Luke met Daniel's gaze and held out a large hand. "Sorry I blew up at you."

Daniel nodded and took Luke's hand to shake. "Apology accepted," he said, the bland smile on his face easily concealing his duplicity. _This game's gonna be fun,_ he thought.

~~~ANGEL~~~

In Vince McMahon's temporary office, Jay was playing a similar game with his boss.

"The way I figure, Jason, this will allow us to re-introduce you to the WWE after your prolonged illness," Vince McMahon explained, as he lay out some plans for Jay for the next few months. "The Elimination Chamber's a great place to show off a few spots. Then we'll set you up with a run for the IC Championship against Big E. Langston. You'll be a five-time champ in that department. That's pretty prestigious."

Jay nodded and smiled slightly. "That's great, and I appreciate that. But I know you, Vince. You'll throw me a bone once in a while to keep me and the fans quiet. What will convince me that this time will be any different?"

A year ago, Jay would have jumped at the opportunity to hold a championship again. But that was a year ago, and Jay was a whole different animal now, and he could easily sense where this was leading. Vince gave off the aura of some smarmy used car salesman or some lowlife scammer bilking money out of a senior citizen with a fixed income. Two kinds of people that Jay couldn't stand. "So what's Big E's pet project? Movie? TV show? Action figure? New Twitter account?"

"Pet project?" Vince cocked an eyebrow. "There's no pet project involved here. Why would you think that?"

"Well, Vince," Jay pointed out. "Last time you gave me a chance to compete for that championship, you made me drop the strap to Mizanin on the 1000th RAW episode, all because he was promoting a movie."

Jay narrowed his eyes and continued. "It hasn't failed. I get a bone, and then someone with a pet project takes it away. Remember 2011? I became World Champion after Edge left. How long did I hold it? Two days! _Two days!_ And one of those days didn't count, because you were too busy celebrating The Rock's birthday on RAW. Then you make me drop the championship to some undeserving third-gen guy on national TV. Just so you could promote him coming back to Smackdown."

"Jason, you knew Randy was switching rosters at the time. I had to make sure the ratings stayed solid."

"Okay, Vince. You have TV ratings to worry about, and I get that. But was it necessary to have him announce to everyone in the audience that HE was the new champ? That HURT, Vince! Almost as much as that God-awful blue dot storyline. Boy, am I glad _that_ never got off the ground! I never got a chance to prove how worthy I was. I never got a chance to carry Smackdown on my own! And how many world championships has Randy Orton held? Ten? Eleven?"

"Be reasonable, Jason," Vince said, in an effort to placate the blonde veteran. "I made sure you had another title run after Money In The Bank that year—"

" _It was a lousy one!"_ Jay snapped, cutting Vince off abruptly. "I looked like a complete and utter tool at Summerslam that year, just to make Orton look good! My rematch on the Smackdown after was a joke, too!" He paused, and then fixed Vince with an ice cold stare. "When did you decide that your superstars had to arrive in the WWE shrink-wrapped?"

When Vince didn't answer, Jay continued. "When did it suddenly matter that they had to belong to a family with prestige and history in order to make it here? And when did it suddenly become important to give a strap to the guy that's only coming in part time or promoting a movie or the diva who's on a reality show and is more important for her scenic qualities? That shouldn't matter, Vince. They should all work as hard as the guy who won an essay contest to get into this business, or the guy who spent his last quarter's tuition money to train in the ring."

No response. Jay took that as a good sign and pressed on. "I was in the ring working matches when Orton was still in middle school, and when Batista was cutting his teeth in WCW! My friends and I drove across frozen lakes in Canada in the dead of winter to perform in front of maybe thirty, forty people in a school gymnasium at a First Nation's outpost, and earn barely enough for gas money to get back home. I had bill collectors in my phone because of the debts I took on trying to make it in this business.

"I sacrificed, and I busted my butt, and I took every opportunity I could to better myself. But that kind of sacrifice doesn't matter anymore, at least to you. You had to have your precious third-gen golden boy as your face of the WWE, so you trample all over someone who's busted their butt for this industry for the better part of two decades!"

Jay sat back in his chair and folded his arms, his gaze flinty. Vince's eyes were equally hard, as he and Jay stared each other down. The silence that followed almost hurt. Jay heard a toilet flush in the distance, and he hoped that his sudden outburst hadn't flushed his career.

Finally, after what felt like hours (it really only was a minute or two) Vince nodded his head. "Okay. I'll let that slide because you're obviously upset."

Jay stared at his boss incredulously. It was often said behind Vince McMahon's back that he was the Devil incarnate, and the blonde veteran could almost see the horns on Vince's head.

The words, _I'm not upset. I just told you the truth, and you just can't handle it,_ stayed in Jay's head. Vince McMahon just didn't get it. Either that, or he did, and he was too afraid of change.

 _Just like the masses,_ Jay thought, and suddenly, Bray's words made even better sense. _The masses want to silence and destroy people like us because we terrify them with the idea of change, which is firmly rooted in truth. Truth makes the masses stop and think. Are they living in truth, or are they living a lie? Truth brings change, and that change brings truth._

_Yeah. I'm not upset at all. It's about time Vince gets a taste of the truth._

A sly look crossed Jay's face, and he locked eyes with his shady boss. "You know, Vince. It's _not_ me being upset. It's me telling you the truth, and apparently that's difficult for you to face. You insist on forcing the same superstars down everyone's throats, while there are dozens of talented guys ready to go out and prove themselves and win over some new fans.

"The truth is, you wanna keep everything as it is, because you're afraid to make a move that could cost your company some money. Would you rather take a few chances and lose a little money in the beginning, or stay right where you are and lose a lot at the end? Because that's what'll happen if you keep doing what you're doing. The fans will get burned out and find another place to spend their money."

Jay got up from his seat. "Don't get me wrong, Vince. I'm happy that I'm returning to the ring, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep myself relevant. But things are gonna change, and change quickly. Mark my words." With that parting shot, he headed for the door. "I'll see myself out, Vince."

Vince shot a glare fully loaded with darts at Jay's back. _The nerve of that man!_ Assuming that Vince didn't know what was best for his company anymore! Accusing Vince of pushing others and promoting pet projects at his expense! _Well, so much for Reso's push,_ Vince thought acidly as he reached for his cell phone to make a few phone calls. _I never liked that creepy little bastard anyway._

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: To me, this chapter was a bit disjointed. Writing kayfabe is not easy, but I hope I made it work. I don't know if Vince dislikes Jay Reso in real life, so a lot of the dialog between the two of them was from how I perceive their working relationship, mixed in with a few of my opinions on how Jay's been treated the past three or four years.**

**The truck stop I mentioned is Johnson's Corner, home of gigantic cinnamon rolls and awesome fried chicken dinners (shameless plug).**

**Also, I have a VERY important announcement. I will no longer accept Guest reviews. In some of the stories I've read and critiqued, anonymous readers will log in as a guest and bash the story, the writer, or both, with impunity. To me, that's a form of cyberbullying, which is something I WON'T tolerate, and something I WON'T permit. It only takes a few minutes to create an FFDN account, and if someone's got issues with my work, I'll be glad to engage in discussion via private message. I don't bite, and I'll always accept concrit.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	5. Chapter Five

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Whew! These past few weeks have been insane! I've had barely enough time to update this story! But...I'll have an ENTIRE WEEK off from work at the end of March (it's usually vacation time for me, but $ is a bit tight, so it's a stay-cation this year:).**

**I'll use that time to update my stories using my brand new (to me) netbook with Windows 7...which I upgraded from Starter to Home Premium edition! It took the better part of two days because I bought my netbook at a pawn shop, and it wasn't updated for months. I'll be disabling the Auto Update feature, because all it's done is update-update-update!**

**Anyway...I'm dead serious about no longer accepting Guest reviews. On some of the stories I've been following, guests will leave anonymous reviews requesting disturbing smut, spouting off profanity, calling the author rude names, or complaining that they hate the story and don't want to read it. Sometimes, it's combinations of those items. I don't have to put up with that, so I won't.**

**If anyone wants to critique my work, please make sure you have an FFDN account. It only takes a few minutes to set up, and I want to be able to respond (privately, of course) if you've got issue with my work.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Please see the previous chapters.**

**_Chapter Five_ **

_The relationship between Daniel and the others changed following the disagreement on Old School RAW._

_I didn't need words to know that Erick and Luke now had misgivings about Daniel joining us. Sure, they agreed that they needed to adjust and adapt to a new addition to the family, but I suspected that they were merely paying it lip service. They subtly kept their distance from their new "brother" and spoke to him only when necessary, a detail I picked up on when they went to the gym to work out. Their interactions gave me the impression that Erick and Luke were going to work out on their own, and Daniel had invited himself along._

_Even Jay, who had made an effort to be kind to Daniel the night he joined, was suspicious. It wasn't anything overt that Daniel did that left him questioning things. It was everything else going on around him that made Jay raise an eyebrow. Of course, Jay was accommodating and polite as could be when Daniel was around. After all, no sense being rude and inconsiderate unless you know for certain that someone you trust is up to no good, right?_

_As Jay voiced his concerns to me over lunch while we were in Philadelphia for the Smackdown taping, it suddenly dawned on me. The man sitting across from me radiated a quiet strength. A fiery intelligence. A fierce sense of loyalty. A willingness to put my best interests, and the interests of the family, ahead of his own._

_Who would have thought this was the same man who, six months ago, was planning to jump to his death from a hotel balcony?_

_And as we spoke, I began to ask myself. Was Daniel undergoing a full transformation? Or was it merely a fabrication? I decided that the outcome of Monday night would be the answer. It would be a true test of Daniel's loyalty. And if he showed that he was truly loyal to the cause, then all my suspicions, and the suspicions of others, would be laid to rest._

~~~ANGEL~~~

" _The most important thing in communication is hearing what isn't being said. The art of reading between the lines is a lifelong quest of the wise."_  
― _Shannon L. Alder_

" _It is more shameful to distrust our friends than to be deceived by them."_  
― _Confucius_

_January 7, 2014  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

Jay brought two plates to the table. On each was a sandwich, turkey and cheddar cheese on sourdough, with mustard, red onion, sprouts and lettuce. Two dill pickle spears and a bag of potato chips completed the lunch ensemble on each plate. He took a seat across from Bray, and the two of them ate in comfortable silence.

"There are things about Daniel being part of our family that don't pass the smell test," Jay announced, after he was finished eating his sandwich.

"What are you talking about, Jay? You've seen him studying with us. He's got all sorts of questions about the Seven Diamonds Plus One. He's become more aggressive in the ring. He's eager to learn more. He even tried to help Luke and Erick work as a team. Granted, that didn't quite work, but his heart was in the right place-"

"That should be MY territory, Bray, not his!" Jay hissed, keeping his voice down so as not to disturb the other superstars in catering trying to enjoy lunch. It was bad enough that they gave the Wyatts odd looks; they didn't need to hear the superstars talking about them behind their backs. "I've been in this company longer than he has! I've been a nine-time tag team champ! _I_ should be the one coaching them, NOT Daniel. It's like Daniel joins the fold, and suddenly you can't see past the end of your nose!" Bray fell silent, and Jay knew he'd made a good point. He continued. "And it's not just that. He seemed a little too eager to join the fold when you finally broke him down."

"I broke you down just as hard, Jay," Bray fired back. "It was just a little more spread out over time. And you were just as eager as he was when I finished with you."

Jay flinched. That comeback, true as it was, brought up a few memories that he didn't want to revisit. _"Touché,_ Bray. But it's not only how Daniel's been acting that raises my hackles. It's what his fiancée is doing, or rather, what his fiancée is _not_ doing."

"You're talking about Brie?"

"Yes. You'd think that if her fiancé has joined a family like ours, then she'd be flipping out, worrying her pretty little head, trying to move heaven and earth to get him back. She couldn't call the police because Daniel joined us of his own free will. But she could try to get help from Triple H, or Stephanie, or Vince, right? Or even the Board of Directors?" Bray didn't answer, so Jay pressed on. "You'd think she'd be doing _something_ to try and get him back, wouldn't she? Instead, she's just going about her business like nothing's wrong."

"Well, how would you know that?"

"I heard her interview with Phillips last night. She looked and sounded _way_ too relaxed, when you consider that her husband-to-be is in a _quote-unquote_ cult."

"Really?" Bray cocked his head and stared quizzically at the blonde convert. "How so?"

"Well," Jay began, opening up his bag of potato chips, "After my little meeting with Vince, I went looking for you guys. I got myself turned around and almost wound up where they were doing interviews. How I managed to stay off camera is anyone's guess. But anyway, Phillips was interviewing Brie, and the answers she gave him were pretty suspicious..."

_"I can understand where you may be a little torn, a lot on your mind, as we take a look at what happened last week on Monday Night RAW. Your future husband, your fiancé, Daniel Bryan finally gives in and becomes a member of the Wyatt family. How is this affecting you?"_

_"Well, you know, I'm worried of course, but it's just...hard 'cause you know, Daniel Bryan is gonna be my husband. He IS my family, and he's joined the Wyatts. And it's been so hard on me just to watch what Bray's been doing to Daniel the past couple weeks, it's just so nasty! But I know Daniel's gonna do what he needs to do. And as his fiancée, I'll stand by him and support him, no matter what."_

"Jay, you're forgetting something," Bray finally answered back. "The Authority is petty and callous. They wouldn't help her, even though they have endless resources at their disposal. They don't like Daniel, and by extension, they don't like Brie." After a pause, Bray locked eyes with his blonde "son." His voice was soft but firm. "And you of all people should know that. You were screaming for help, and they didn't do anything. Luke and Erick and I were the only ones willing to take the time."

Jay pressed his lips together in a tight line before he spoke. "That's true, and I'm forever grateful for that. But it's just that...I think Daniel's playing us all for fools, and I don't wanna see you guys get hurt."

"Well, Jay...if it's any reassurance to you, Daniel won't be at ringside until the very end of the match tonight. You and me and Daniel will be engaged in some study time. I figure that the more time I keep him under my watch, the less of a chance for any...shenanigans."

~~~ANGEL~~~

_Smackdown Taping  
January 7, 2014_

Backstage, Daniel, flanked by a sheep-masked Erick and Luke stood in a dark corner, while the cameras rolled for a promo that would be shown later that night.

Bray paced the floor, his voice soft. "Fate, she is a strange beast. She warms your heart with her eyes...right before she tears you apart with her teeth. Ask me—are her virtues worth this gamble?" He paused, deep in thought, and then continued. "Usos? If I was to break one of your bones, would the other one feel it? If I cut one of you...would the other one bleed?"

Bray paused, and then he raised his voice. " _Aren't you tired of playing hero?! Don't you realize that you're living this giant lie?"_

Bryan blinked, and then unleashed. "LIE!" he shrieked in front of the camera, his eyes fiery, his movements twitchy. _"Everything we've ever been told is a lie!"_ he exclaimed, glancing around. _"And it makes you wanna ram your head into a wall until you destroy...something!"_

Wyatt gazed into the camera and whispered one word; "Run."

 _Everything we've ever been told was a lie,_ Daniel thought bitterly, once the promo wrapped up. _Ha! Pot, kettle, black, you? Hellooo, Bray?_ He thought of the devotional he'd heard that morning and wondered how stalking, kidnapping and assault fit in with bringing someone to the Lord.

" _...Following the Lord is not all hearts and flowers. It's not a slide across the ice. On your paths to righteousness, you're gonna be deceived and knocked down, beat up, stepped on, laughed at, whatever. The trick is to be able to get back up and discern the truth from the lies, the good from the bad, the wheat from the chaff. It takes a lot of work. It takes a lot of change. It takes a lot of discernment. It takes a lot of courage in your convictions. But, in the end, your eternal reward will be worth the fight."_

Was kidnapping an example of discernment? Did assault demonstrate courage of one's convictions? Would the Lord give Bray a set of wings and a halo, pat him on the back and say, _You kidnapped a man and beat him to a pulp in My name. Well done, good and faithful servant,_ when he received his final judgement?

 _It doesn't matter,_ Daniel thought, hopefully. _Just a few more days of this, and Brie and I will be back together._

~~~ANGEL~~~

Bray made good on his assurance and stayed backstage with Daniel and Jay. Luke started the match against Jimmy Uso. Luke quickly grabbed Jimmy and powered him to the corner before clubbing him down. Harper hit a European Uppercut before sending him into the ropes. Luke's momentum was cut short when he lowered his head and ate a kick. Jimmy ducked a clothesline from Luke and tagged in his brother. Jey punched Harper in the face and climbed in the ring. Jimmy kicked Harper in the midsection, and Jey dropkicked him in the face. Jimmy was tagged back in, and he hit an axe handle to Harper's shoulder blade.

Backstage, Bray, Daniel and Jay gave up on Bible study for the moment and watched the action on a TV monitor. Jay flinched at the abuse Luke was receiving, but then he breathed an audible sigh of relief as Jimmy charged into an uppercut.

Back at ringside, Luke tagged Erick in. "Spell me," he gasped, before he ducked through the ropes.

Erick wasted no time as he clubbed Jimmy down. Erick elbowed him in the head before going for a powerslam, but Jimmy slid off his shoulder and punched Erick in the face. Erick retaliated by reversing an Irish whip. Jimmy attempted a sunset flip, but Erick refused to go down. The big man attempted a leg drop, but Jimmy moved out of the way. Jimmy kicked him in the chest before hitting the ropes. Rowan countered him with a flapjack.

Erick propped Jimmy up on the top rope and clubbed away at the chest. Luke tagged back in, and he pummeled Jimmy down to the mat before picking Jimmy back and delivering a few chops. Erick was tagged back in, and he punched Jimmy in the ribs and delivered a headbutt, which was countered with a few chops and punches. The big man blocked a kick and spun him around, but Jimmy countered with an enzuigiri. Erick stumbled to his corner, and tagged Luke back in. Luke elbowed Jey off the apron and delivered a big boot to Jimmy for a near fall.

Luke climbed to his feet and stared menacingly down at the fallen Uso before he picked him up and powered him into his and Erick's corner. The two of them manhandled Jimmy, and Erick planted him into the mat with a hard fallaway slam before Luke tagged back in.

"You guys want more?" Luke taunted before he and Jimmy exchanged blows. A hard uppercut by Luke snapped Jimmy to the canvas. A knee drop, a hook to the leg, and a two-count. The Wyatts continued to dominate as Luke applied a gator roll to Jimmy, and then a grounded side headlock.

Jimmy fought his way up, but Luke shoved him into the ropes and clotheslined him down. Erick was tagged back in, and he body slammed Jimmy down before digging his fists into Jimmy's temples, a near carbon-copy of the move he'd applied to Cody Rhodes the week before.

Jimmy was not Cody Rhodes. He fought up and escaped the hold with a jawbreaker, and then escaped into a corner. Erick charged him, and Jimmy lifted his boot to fend off his opponent. Like a cat, Jimmy climbed to the top rope and lay Erick out with a corkscrew plancha that left both men dazed.

Jey Uso and Luke were tagged in to spell their respective teammates. Jey clotheslined Luke and knocked Rowan off the apron. Jey clotheslined Luke again before Luke reversed a whip to the corner. Luke ran into a back elbow, and Jey kicked him in the solar plexus before punching him to the corner. Jey hit him with a running forearm before ducking a clothesline and hitting a Samoan Drop. Jey got the crowd into it before hitting Luke with a running butt bump to the face (a move taught to them by their dad, Rikishi) and dragging him to the middle of the ring. Erick tried to intervene but was kicked in the face for his troubles. Luke then caught him with a sit-out body slam, but Jimmy broke up the pinfall. Harper shoved Jimmy out of the ring, and Jey schoolboyed him for a near fall. Luke punched Jey in the face, but he soon received a back body drop that spilled him out of the ring. The referee began his count, and Jey then took Luke out with a running plancha.

Jey lifted Luke up to put him back in the ring, but Erick quickly mowed him over with an avalanche. The referee continued his count. Rowan looked menacingly at the crowd before being taken out by a diving shoulder block off the apron from Jimmy. Jimmy managed to stagger to his feet, and Luke took him down with a spinning clothesline. Jey tried to send Luke into the steps, but Luke reversed it as the referee counted both men out.

Stunned and angry, Luke helped Erick to his feet. "We lost," he snarled.

"So did they," Erick shrugged. "Let's dismantle these guys."

Erick and Luke stalked Jey like wolves on an injured deer, and they easily tossed the Uso back into the ring. They ducked through the ropes in preparation to attack Jey when Jimmy rushed in to make the save. Jimmy superkicked Luke and ducked a clothesline from Erick before pulling his brother out of the ring. The Usos attempted an escape up the ramp as Bray's embarassed "sons" glared at them.

~~~ANGEL~~~

Backstage, Bray charged out of the Wyatt's locker room and down the hall to the gorilla, with Daniel right behind him.

" _Don't do anything stupid!"_ Jay shouted after them.

~~~ANGEL~~~

All of a sudden, the lights went out.

A grin creased Luke's face as the lights turned back on, "Looky here, Erick. Reinforcements." Bray and Daniel were all over the Usos like fleas on a mutt, and gleefully, Erick and Luke joined in on the beatdown..

"I'm sorry," Daniel mouthed, before he sent one of the Usos into the barricade.

Bray looked on pensively as his boys tossed Jimmy into the ring like he was a child's toy. Daniel took him down with a Running Knee and then knelt on the canvas. He locked a twisted looking gaze onto the ring announcers and stuck his tongue out, looking like he completely belonged with the family he'd forcibly joined.

"Stand him up!" Bray ordered Erick and Luke. The two of them propped an exhausted Jey up between them. Wyatt bent backwards to look at him. As his followers looked on, Wyatt hit the Uso with Sister Abigail, and just like that, Jey became the sacrificial lamb of the Wyatts.

Bray pointed to Jimmy, who was barely conscious from Daniel's assault. "Bring him here," he instructed, and Daniel dutifully piled the Usos up in front of the Wyatt patriarch before he dropped to his knees alongside Bray. As the crowd shouted _NO! NO! NO!_ it looked like the transformation from perennial underdog to crazed cult follower was complete.

But Bray couldn't help but ask himself, _Transformation? Or fabrication?_

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hmmm...what a difference six months makes, huh? Six months ago, Jay wanted to escape the Wyatts and kill himself. Now he's enjoying lunch with Bray and warning him to be careful! Depending on how you look at it, it's either Stockholm Syndrome or gratitude. Maybe a little of both.**

**Now...if you followed the Daniel-Bryan-joins-the-Wyatts storyline when it came out last year, you'll know that Bray is headed for a big fall. Geez, all Bray wants to do is change the world, and Daniel's about to spit on his message. Daniel's gonna get served a big karma sandwich in the next couple of chapters, and deservedly so!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	6. Chapter Six

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: First off, congrats to Seth Rollins for cashing in his Money In The Bank briefcase at Wrestlemania 31 and becoming World Heavyweight Champion. Roman's not ready for prime time yet, even though he put forth a hell of an effort against Lesnar. If I were a writer for WWE, I'd put Roman into the midcard with the IC title chase so he can cut his teeth a little more. Instead, Big Show and Kane are chasing after him. Just because someone beats a big, slow vet doesn't mean he's gonna win the fans over. Beat Show? Beat Kane? SFW? But that's just my opinion.**

**And if Randy Orton beats Seth at Extreme Rules, I'm gonna reach thru my TV, find Randy and kick his ass. JK, but Orton doesn't need another World Championship!**

**We're heading into the homestretch for this story. Probably two, maybe three more chapters. This chapter is different in the sense that Bray's not providing an intro. He's decided to remain quiet and let things unfold on their own.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Please see the previous chapters, as well as my profile. Dialog between the Bellas is from a promo from Smackdown off of the WWE App, and Sandow's description is from Wikipedia and promos gleaned from Wrestleview dot com.**

**_Chapter Six_ **

" _We're a different sort of thief here...Deception and misdirection are our tools. We don't believe in hard work when a false face and a good line of bullsh*t can do so much more."_  
― _Scott Lynch, The Lies of Locke Lamora_

_Providence, Rhode Island  
1/13/14_

"...I'm sorry, Nikki. It was my fault. My mind was out of the game, and I lost the match, not only for me, but for you too... " Brie and Nikki were alone in the Diva's locker room (they didn't have a match, so they were killing time by painting their nails and watching the action on a TV monitor), and Nikki was still sore with her twin sister. Although the match between Alicia and Aksana on Old School RAW had ended a week ago, Brie still couldn't begin to apologize enough for her distracted performance.

The match started off well. Nikki hit a couple of armdrags and then an armbar. Alicia tried to land on her feet after a flip but wound up sprawled in the corner in an unceremonious heap, before flying face first out of the ring after a monkey toss. Nikki rushed out to bring her back in, but Alicia was ready. She dropkicked Nikki's knee and then used the rope to stretch it. Aksana got the tag and continued working on Nikki's leg. Nikki escaped a heel lock and tagged in her sister. Aksana met a knee to the face but blocked a second and knocked Nikki off the apron. Brie climbed to the second rope and screamed, "Brie Mode!" in preparation for a leap down to the floor. Mistake. Her enthusiasm was no substitute for her precision, however, and she completely missed her opponent, giving Aksana a chance to cover her for a win.

"Yeah, whatever," Nikki huffed, blowing gently on her freshly polished fingernails. "You've been distracted by everything that's been going on with Daniel."

Brie closed her bottle of nail polish and set it down next to her. "Next time we're back in the ring, Nikki, I'll make sure my mind's there, and I'll pull a win for us both."

Nikki cocked an eyebrow at her sister; the comment about Daniel had just flown right over her twin's head. The next words Brie uttered proved it. "Aksana look really great on Old School RAW, didn't she?"

Nikki decided to tackle this head on. "Brie, what is going on with you?"

Brie turned to look at her sister like the words Nikki uttered were a personal affront. "Excuse me?"

"I mean...here, Daniel joins the Wyatts! I mean, he's your fiancé, and you act like you're not even distracted by that?"

Brie folded her arms across her chest, mindful of her freshly polished nails. "Okay, Nikki. That's the thing. I'm not distracted. I'm supporting my fiancé."

"WHAT?" Nikki stared at her twin sister as if she'd just sprouted horns and a tail. "You're supporting Daniel in this?! _Are you crazy? The Wyatt's are insane!_ You would never, _ever_ support this! I don't get it!"

Calmly, Brie rose to her feet so that she was nose to nose with her sister. "Okay, Nikki. I'm gonna give you one chance to drop everything..."

" _How can I drop this?"_ Nikki spat, astonished. "I mean, how are you sitting here supporting him when he joins a...do you remember what they did to him up until they dragged him off?"

"Nikki," growled Brie, her voice low and threatening. "Drop it."

For an uncomfortable minute, Nikki stared at her sister, who was now gathering her manicure items and placing them back into her locker. She'd half expected to be comforting her twin, while Brie worried her pretty little head off. But the fact that Brie was going merrily about her way churned her mind into a sea of questions.

If Daniel had joined a family like the Wyatts, wouldn't Brie freak out and search for some way to help him escape? Of course calling the police would be out of the question; the event took place within a wrestling ring, and Daniel had joined the Wyatts voluntarily (beatdowns and stalking notwithstanding). But she could go to Triple H, or Stephanie, or Vince, or even holler at the Board of Directors to get something started, couldn't she?

 _Good grief!_ she thought in frustration. _Daniel is Brie's fiancé, and_ I'm _the one who's worried sick about him!_

Nikki shook her head and gave her jumbled thoughts a voice. "I...I don't understand."

Brie slammed her locker door. "CAN YOU DROP IT?" she snarled before stomping out of the locker room in a huff.

Nikki followed her sister into the hall. "Brie! Where are you going?"

"DROP IT, NIKKI!"

"I'm NOT gonna drop this, Brie!" Nikki fired back, catching up to her sister in front of an empty bathroom and grabbing her arm.

"OW! _Let go!"_

"Not until you give me some answers!" Nikki shoved open the bathroom door and dragged her sister inside before shutting and locking the door. "Now, what the hell is going on with you and Daniel! He's one of the Wyatts now, and you're going about your business like it's no big deal. So what I want to know is, why are you supporting him being brainwashed by a cult!"

"There's the problem, Nikki!" Brie fired back. _Might as well spill my guts now,_ she figured. _It'll be over and done soon anyhow._ She trusted her sister enough to know that she'd keep her mouth shut for at least a few hours. "You _assume._ You and everyone around me assume that Daniel is now a Wyatt family member, and that he's been brainwashed!" She paused. "Has it ever occurred to you that he may be in that group for a reason other than some misguided loyalty or because he's given up fighting them? Have you ever stopped to think that he's got an ulterior motive?"

"Ulterior motive?" It suddenly dawned on Nikki. "That sly sonofabitch."

"Come on, Nikki. Everyone knows that Bray's a monster. He's a psycho. He's crazy. He's a nut! A lunatic. He lives on this phony godlike image of himself, and every third word out of his mouth is a lie. He thinks the world is poisonous and sick and twisted, and he wants to burn it down. And the sad thing is, he's got others drinking the Kool-Aid along with him. Well, Daniel's gonna spill the Kool-Aid tonight. He's gonna show the Wyatts for what they really are. Pathetic, fake, and completely full of crap."

Nikki shuddered. "I hope he knows what he's doing. The Wyatts'll dismantle Daniel if he's not careful."

Brie placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. "Nikki, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Hunter and Stephanie don't like him," she pointed out. "They'll put some stipulation into the main event tonight that'll drive home the point that they're gonna keep kicking Daniel like a dog, regardless of who's side he's on. And it's gonna play right into his hands. But you have to trust him, and you have to trust me..."

~~~ANGEL~~~

" _No one is useless in this world who lightens the burdens of another."_  
― _Charles Dickens_

"Excuse me...Jason, right?"

Jay glanced up from his plate. Erick and Luke had decided to skip dinner at catering (they were feeling carnivorous and wanted red meat), so they were at a local Five Guys for a burger. Bray and Daniel were who-knew-where; the divisiveness between Daniel and his new brothers warranted segregation. Bray had insisted that it was to engage in some additional one-on-one study. Jay thought it was out of denial; Bray didn't like to be told that he was making a mistake, and he didn't want to admit that his three other sons might be right about their new convert.

So that was why the blonde Wyatt was in catering eating supper by himself; a salad of button mushrooms, golden beets, garbanzos, artichoke hearts and white asparagus, mixed with Italian dressing and topped with some fresh grated Parmesan. It was amazing what a good cook could do with canned items.

"I notice you're sitting by yourself. May I sit down and keep you company?" Damien Sandow was holding his own plate of food. He had the look of someone who seemed content with keeping his own company, but deep down wanted someone to talk to.

To the WWE Universe, Damien Sandow was a pompous,arrogant nitpicker, who hated popular culture and bemoaned how entertainment standards had dropped since the days of Shakespeare. He was there to save the people, he often said, refusing to face opponents, because the unwashed masses in the audience would neither learn nor benefit from him facing, in his words, simple-minded ignoramuses. The masses look for enlightenment, he'd often say, but there was nobody to turn to, and those who attempted to appeal to those simple minded fools were only false prophets doomed for exposure. He was the bright beam of enlightenment who would serve as the avenging sword of taste and decency.

To be a good heel, you had to take one grain of truth and magnify it by a thousand, and Damien employed that tactic beautifully. Because, in reality, Damien Sandow was a quiet, polite man who liked to read in his spare time and engage in conversation about current events, literature, and philosophy with anyone willing to listen. He was well-educated, polished and refined by nature, but he didn't cram that down anyone's throat.

Jay studied Damien with compassion. Damien carried himself with an elegance that spoke of a person who knew his self worth. His neatly manicured hands had a softness about them that told Jay that the scholar had never worked hard-really labored hard-a day in his life.

He gestured towards the small, empty table. "I don't see why not."

Graciously (and gratefully), Damien set his plate down and took a seat across from the older blonde. The two of them ate in comfortable silence before Damien spoke up again. "It's been some time since I last saw you. You look really good, healthy, albeit a little scruffy," he commented, referring to Jay's unruly blonde hair and plaid flannel shirt.

"Thanks." The smile on Jay's face was genuine. "It's...it's good to be back, really."

"If you don't mind me asking, where were you for those months? I've heard stories about you being sick or injured or in the hospital, but they were quite vague. Nothing specific."

Jay speared an artichoke heart with his fork. "Well…" he began, softly so that only he and Damien could hear, "I was ill. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. I needed to step away for a while to uhm...heal from the inside out."

"With the Wyatts, I assume?"

"I guess it's obvious." Jay schooled his expression to conceal his racing thoughts and chewed on the artichoke heart so he wouldn't have to answer further.

"Well, it's pretty easy to figure out, especially when you're seen with a motley crew that looks like extras from the movie _Deliverance._ I'm surprised though, that nobody else has caught on yet."

"Well, either they haven't, or they have and they just haven't spoken to me directly. Which doesn't bother me, except that I don't appreciate being talked about behind my back. Y'know, they're actually pretty decent guys once you get to know them."

Damien nodded and took a bite of his own supper. "Yeah. I've always thought that there's more to them than what you see on television or even backstage. Bray would be fun to engage in intellectual conversation. Luke seems like a kind-hearted individual underneath all that hair. And Erick looks like the type that won't speak unless he has something very important to say."

"He's a still water that runs deep. That's how my father would describe him."

"Laurentius Abstemius. He was the scholar who coined that phrase. The story it's from was included in European collections of Aesop's fables. It's from _The Torrent and The River._ Actually the phrase itself began as, _There's More Danger in a Reserved and Silent, than in a Noisy, Babbling Enemy._ "

"I take it that you've studied Aesop's fables."

"Middle school. We studied their origins." Damien paused. "So, what's this I hear about you and Harper being an item?"

Jay smirked. No use hiding it. He'd already heard and seen enough from his coworkers questioning his oddball relationship to know that keeping it under wraps was a fool's errand. "Well... it's true. Before I left, I kinda ...descended below everything in my own life. I felt no better than a piece of trash. I'd lost almost everything that meant something to me."

"Descend below." The expression on Damien's face was thoughtful. "I can relate to that. I feel like I'm descending below things myself."

This elegant, intelligent man had lost nearly everything because of a broken friendship with Cody Rhodes and a botched attempt at retribution at Money In The Bank. That attempt had incurred the wrath of Cody's new/old lover, an entitled powder keg whose political pull backstage was overshadowed only by his mental state (the only reason Randy Orton was still employed was because he made the McMahons a fortune). As a result of Orton's fury, Damien lost his push, his friends, and his reputation. If he became comic relief in the midcard, he'd be very, very lucky.

"I can't possibly descend any further than I have already, can I?" Damien chuckled.

 _Oh, you could,_ Jay thought, remembering his ordeal in the Wyatt's garage. He finished his salad, and began to mop up the remnants with a slice of bread. "You'd be surprised at how low you can go. Especially when Orton and the McMahons are involved. You put them together, and it's like a roller coaster ride without a lap bar and razor blades and barbed wire in front of you. You just hold on as best you can. Worry about the scars later."

"That's a rather gruesome analogy. But I guess that's all I can do until my situation improves."

"It will," Jay assured him. "It'll just take time and patience."

"So when you were at your lowest and worst, that's when you encountered the Wyatts, I assume?"

"Yeah. It was Luke in particular. Let's just say that Luke was there when I really, really needed him. Love means seeing someone at their absolute lowest and worst, and being there for them anyway. When I was at my lowest and worst, he took care of me."

"Sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with. Often the oddest and most complicated relationships are the best ones of all. If you make each other happy, who are we to argue, right?"

"Very true."

Jay finished his supper, thinking about Orton, Damien, and Bray. A few treatments here and there at the hands of well-paid but inexperienced doctors assuaged the WWE Board of Directors and reassured Orton's would-be opponents, but compared to what a few days with Bray could do, they might as well have been kids playing Doc McStuffins.

 _Bray could break Orton in fifteen minutes! That is, if he didn't kill him first for being such an annoying little snot! But Sandow ...Wow! This is the kind of man that Bray could work a miracle on! He could really set Damien on a fantastic path! Heal him inside and out. Intellectual Savior? Meet Spiritual Savior!_ Jay thought with a silent laugh. _Imagine all that book knowledge and intellect working for the cause! And Damien's no slouch technically. His ring skills would_ really _benefit us too._

Damien would be a fantastic addition to the Wyatt family, but Jay decided to keep that all to himself for the time being. Better to let Bray make those discoveries on his own. Hopefully, Bray wouldn't feel the need to chain Damien to a garage floor, especially if Damien was the one who came to _him._ And better to not force the issue, either. The eminent train wreck with Daniel Bryan was a perfect example.

What Jay could do at the moment was offer his friendship to someone who truly needed it. As he got up from the table, he offered kindly, "Y'know, if you wanna get together for some coffee or a bite to eat after the show, or if you have an evening with nothing to do, you can always swing by our dressing room. None of us bite, and we always appreciate open minds."

Damien's smile was genuine. "I may take you up on that offer one day. Thank you. And thank you for letting keep you company."

~~~ANGEL~~~

 _Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer_  
― _Sun Tzu_

_RAW Taping  
1/13/14_

"This always gives me the willies," JBL sighed as the lights went out. When they came back on, Bray appeared at ringside in his rocking chair. Daniel was to his right, Luke to his left, and Erick, decked out in his sheep mask, stood behind them. Jey and Jimmy Uso were already in the ring, and the group engaged in a brief staredown before Bray leaned over to his new convert.

"Let's do this," he whispered, before he climbed out of the chair to begin the match in earnest.

The action began quickly, as Jey Uso squared off against Daniel. The fans began another _Daniel Bryan_ chant as Jey delivered a few hard stomps and a hard chop that could be heard throughout the arena. Jey sent Bryan into the ropes but Daniel fought back and sent him into the Wyatt's corner with a few well-placed kicks.

"Look at Bryan go," Michael Cole remarked on commentary as Bryan continued his assault like a man possessed.

"Looks like he made a pretty good decision to me right now," JBL fired back, as Bray got the tag and continued with the stomping before tagging Daniel back in. Remarkably, the two of them were working like a well-oiled machine.

Cole continued on commentary. "Daniel Bryan told us on Smackdown Friday night that, _Everything I've been doing is a lie. Made me wanna run into a wall head first, and made me wanna destroy something._ And that's what he wants to do with the Wyatt family."

"You get tired of fighting the machine," JBL nodded. "Sometimes you just wanna join them. And that's what Daniel Bryan did."

"Aren't you guys getting tired of playing heroes?" Bray shouted before tagging Daniel back in.

The would-be traitor choked Jey over the second rope as Cole and JBL remarked at what a tremendous addition Daniel was to the Wyatts. As Luke and Erick looked on, Daniel set Jey up on the apron with his head dangling off and drilled the dazed Uso with a Running Knee before tagging Bray back in.

"He came to the Wyatt's to learn," Cole reiterated for the benefit of the viewers at home that didn't hear it the first, second, or five-hundredth time. "But he also came to teach. He said, _I've been a tag team champion before. Let me contribute._ And that's what Bray Wyatt's doing tonight."

JBL agreed with his colleague. "That's exactly what he's doing. Bray Wyatt's a smart guy."

The big man delivered a splash in the corner before tagging Daniel back in. Daniel kept Jey on the mat with a series of methodical kicks. He then toyed with Jey's eyes with a few extended eye rakes before putting Jey into a rear headlock. Jey managed to find his second wind and fought to his feet and delivers a spinning heel kick to Daniel's head that left him dazed. Finally, Jey tagged his brother. Jimmy came in like a house of fire and nailed Daniel with a pair of vicious clotheslines, a spinning heel kick of his own, and a hard Samoan drop. He tossed Daniel into the corner and nailed him with a Rikishi-style butt bump. A drag to the center of the ring, a cover. If Bray hadn't come in to break the count, the Usos would have won the match.

Snarling, Jimmy picked up the Wyatt patriarch by the hair and tossed him out of the ring. Daniel was tossed out soon after, and the two of them caught their breaths and regrouped.

Jey climbed into the ring to join his brother. A knowing look passed between both Usos before they launched themselves out of the ring to knock both Wyatts down before they could completely regroup. Dazed and in pain, Bray and Daniel were both rolled back into the ring.

Jey and Jimmy continued their high-octane offense. Each brother climbed a turnbuckle and prepared for their finishing move. However, they wouldn't be able to capitalize, as Erick and Luke stormed the ring and knocked them off of their perches. Luke The bell rang to signal a DQ as Erick tossed Jimmy out of the ring. Luke knocked Jey onto the mat; the Uso landed on his feet, and Luke delivered a couple of roundhouse rights. Erick joined his brother, and the two of them assaulted a fallen Jey.

It was becoming a mugging at this point. Erick and Luke put the boots to Jey and set him up for a splash. Erick charged, but Jey managed to dodge the big man. He nailed Luke with a Superkick and scurried out of the ring to join his brother backstage.

"Cowards," Luke mumbled under his breath as he watched the Usos hightail it to the back. He fixed a look that could break glass at Daniel, who'd been knocked to the mat in the melee.

Bray, who had climbed back to his feet, was a bit more vocal. _"Get back here, you gutless wonders!"_

Once the Usos had escaped from view like a pair of scalded dogs, Bray leaned over Daniel. His eyes were flinty, his voice hard. "Get on your feet!" he barked.

Daniel flinched. _Is my deception suddenly obvious?_ he wondered in concern as he slowly climbed to his feet. The Wyatt's patriarch leaned in close. A shudder raced down his back as he caught Bray's whispered words: _You better not be lying to me, Daniel. If you are, I will dismantle you. That's a promise, not a threat._

He glanced around at Erick and Luke, who stood at either side of him like angry statues. Their expressions were stony. "I'm not," Daniel stuttered desperately, as he dropped to his knees. He held his arms out like he was being crucified.

Bray grabbed him in his massive arms and kissed his forehead. "Don't let me down tonight," he hissed, before delivering Sister Abigail in front of the stunned audience.

Daniel's body bounced off the mat, and he clutched his head in sudden and unexpected pain. He glanced to his left and let his distressed gaze lock with Bray's fiery blue eyes. "This is for your own good, Daniel," Bray implored softly. He glanced up at his other sons and raised his voice. "I do this for all of us!" he continued, gazing back down at his fallen convert. "This will make a change, Daniel!"

He climbed to his feet and instructed Erick and Luke to help him to the back. The expressions on their faces were of barely concealed contempt as they rolled Daniel out of the ring and half-carried, half-dragged him down the aisle.

 _Just two more hours of this,_ Daniel consoled himself. _I'll be free._ _And everyone will see the truth about these wack jobs._

_You're not a prophet, Bray. You don't receive any visions, and you don't talk to God either. And tonight, in the steel cage, I'll expose you for what you really are. A pathetic, lunatic fake._

_Follow the buzzards? You should_ fear _the buzzards, Bray. Especially the one who's gonna feast on_ your _carcass tonight._

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well, it's all gonna hit the fan in the next chapter. The Jay/Damien exchange was something that just took on a life of its own. _The High End Of Low_ by theytalktome was where I got that inspiration. I think it would be cool to graft Damien onto the Wyatt family tree. Intellectual Savior and Spiritual Savior. Helluva combination, huh? And I wouldn't expect to see Damien chained to a garage floor in this instance. Perhaps Bray's learning a few hard lessons about how to spread his message. You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	7. Chapter Seven

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Firstoff, SORRY for the delay. I had a few personal things I had to take care of, but they've been dealt with. Also, writing fight scenes is pretty difficult, and it was hard to find a good play-by-play of the cage match.**

**Second, I just upgraded my iPod Touch to a 5th Generation I bought off of Amazon dot com. Same capacity as my 3rd gen, but now I can put my aps on it, YAAY!**

**Thirdly … we got some enormous thunderstorms, tornadoes, and flooding in my neighborhood. We had five touchdowns around us, one a quarter-mile from our house (YIKES!). Needless to say, we had some cleanup to do (flooded basement and whatnot), and I'm now sleeping in the dining room in our house while contractors pull up carpet and replace drywall in my bedroom. So… please forgive me if my writing isn't up to snuff on this chapter. I have a lot of things on my plate.**

**Speaking of cage match, it's crunch time now. The Main Event has finally arrived, and Daniel's about to make his escape. And Bray decided to speak up again in the beginning of this chapter.**

**BTW, I'm toying with the concept of Daniel's neck injury being Karmic payback for what he did to the Wyatts. I made him sort of sympathetic in the beginning, but as this story progressed, he became less and less likable. It's hard to tell if this was by design or just something that evolved naturally as the Wyatt storyline progressed. Either way, Karma's going to bite Daniel in the ass, so sit back and enjoy the ride.**

**John Cena makes an appearance here, and… well, let's just say you'll have a reason to hate him in the next series. And trust me, he'll get knocked down a few pegs.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Please see the previous chapters. Pep talk is the Wyatt backstage promo from the January 13, 2014 episode of RAW. Bits of Bray's intro is from the January 17, 2014 episode of Smackdown Jay's flashback is taken from the in-ring dialog during the Bryan/Wyatts match at TLC 2013. Pwtorch and fantasygod dot com provided the play-by-play.**

**_Chapter Seven_ **

_It was finally Showtime. Jay had left the arena earlier so that he could get some rest before catching his flight back to Orlando, so it was just me, Erick and Luke, and Daniel. Daniel slipped away briefly, with the excuse that he needed to use the bathroom before the Main Event. Deep down, I knew where he was going. Brie was in the building, and there was no way he wasn't going to see her for a moment. I held out a brief hope that he'd remain loyal to the cause and convince her to join us. That would have been an interesting episode of_ Total Divas _if that ever came to fruition._

_But that would never come to pass._

_When I was a little boy, I wanted nothing more in life than to be just like my dad. I did my best to make him happy. I tried to be just like him but it was never good enough. Because of his own demons, he was never there for me. My dad, instead of entrusting me with his legacy and everything he worked for, betrayed me. He blamed me for my mother dying in childbirth. When he pulled me out of school and put me to work on his boat as unpaid labor, he tossed me out on the scrap heap, to walk among the sheeple as one of them._

_But I always knew that I was destined for greater things. So as I lay there deep down in that black hole of despair gasping for air, and calling for help, He saved me. The Lord gave me hope and He sang to me the sweetest songs that I had ever heard. He told me that on my path to righteousness and purity, I would be deceived again. So as I lay on the mat that Monday a beaten, battered mess, I looked into Daniel Bryan's eyes and I saw it. I felt it. I knew that this was the moment, and that this was what He was talking about. I had to descend below once again so that I could rise above. I had to sacrifice myself so that I would be resurrected into the creature I was born to be._

_I wish it hadn't taken such a public humiliation for that epiphany. But looking back, it was necessary. The Lord has creative ways of making his lessons stick._

~~~ANGEL~~~

"Daniel?!" Brie's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw the man in the doorway of the diva's dressing room. Daniel looked no worse for wear, perhaps a little scruffier, but considering his _Respect The Beard_ gimmick, that was par for the course.

"Brie!" Daniel swept his fiancée up into a tight embrace. "Babe, you're a sight for sore eyes." He planted a soft kiss on Brie's lips. "I know I should wait until after the Main Event, but I had to see you."

"How'd you sneak away?"

"I told Bray I had to use the bathroom real quick. I'm taking a real chance here. I wish I could just take off right now, but I can't. The Wyatts are watching me closely. Even if they weren't, if I bail now, before the Main Event, then I can kiss my job good-bye."

Brie chuckled. "Oh, I don't think you need to be _that_ dramatic."

The look on Daniel's face and the tone in his voice was dead serious. "It's true. You know how the Authority is when it comes to me. They'd look for _any_ reason to put the screws to me. That's why they want the cage locked."

Earlier, Brad Maddox had a small dust-up with Kane, the Director of Operations. RAW is already in chaos with the Wyatts, he remarked, but Kane fired back, insinuating that Maddox wasn't enforcing the rules. So, to prove that he wasn't a pushover, Brad suggested that the steel cage for the Uso/Wyatt Main Event be locked by the Director of Operations himself.

"Well, after you finish, come back here. I've got your bags packed and ready to go."

"Thank you, I don't want to wear these Wyatt hand-me-downs any longer than I have to." Daniel frowned at his clean but faded blue jumpsuit. "I have to go. I told Bray I had to use the bathroom before the match, and I have to get back before he starts asking questions."

"I know you can take care of yourself, but… just be careful out there."

~~~ANGEL~~~

"The Usos are fools, Bryan," Bray pointed out, quietly, as he gave Daniel one last pep talk in the gorilla area backstage. Forgive them. They don't know what they're doing, and they don't know what they're asking for. They're afraid. I can sense it. I can FEEL it. Everyone else in this family can feel it. Everyone else on this roster feels it as well, because the last thing in the world the Usos should want is to be locked in that cage with us."

Bray continued. "They're like mice against snakes. And the snakes are people like us, Daniel. People like you and me, people ..." He gestured to Luke and Erick, whose faces were concealed in the shadows. "Like them."

It was a good thing the lights were dim. Otherwise, Bray or Daniel would have caught the sideways glance loaded with darts that Luke had just fired in their direction.

"We've been locked in this cage our entire life!" Bray continued. "Society is a cage that we've been fighting to get out of, and we'll do _anything_ we can to remove ourselves from it! Now, that's why tonight, inside that cage, we'll redemption. We'll find absolution. And most importantly ...we'll find monsters."

~~~ANGEL~~~

The advice Jay had given Damien rang in his head like a bell as he stepped out of the elevator and shifted his duffel bag from one shoulder to the other: _You'd be surprised at how low you can go. Especially when Orton and the McMahons are involved. You put them together, and it's like a roller coaster ride without a lap bar and razor blades and barbed wire in front of you. You just hold on as best you can. Worry about the scars later._

 _Well, I have some pretty big scars from tonight,_ thought Damien, as the elevator door closed behind him. He thought back to the match he'd had earlier that night. He'd been ordered to cash in his Money in the Bank and lose to John Cena as punishment for his, as Vince had called it, _underhanded tactics._ It had been little more than a pipe dream, but he'd thought briefly of breaking the script and winning the strap as a way to stick it to the higher-ups.

It couldn't hurt to try and shock the world, and Damien knew he'd have support from the other guys in the locker room. John Cena, and the powers-that-be, however, had other ideas. No use winning a championship just to have it stripped away days later and subjecting himself to further punishment, and possibly getting others punished as well. So, he decided to simply put his head down and do his job:

_They locked up until Cena shoved Damien into the ropes. Cena leapfrogged and delivered an arm drag into an arm bar before applying a side headlock. Damien escaped and leapfrogged Cena, but he was countered on an arm drag attempt. He recovered and stomped Cena down to the mat. The referee backed Damien away from Cena in the corner. In spite of that, Damien delivered a few headbutts followed by an overhead slam._

_Damien continued on the offensive. He hit a neckbreaker and attempted a cover but Cena kicked out. Cena hit an arm drag and attempted an STF but was pushed back and placed in a leg lock. Cena launched Damien up for a neckbreaker and tried a cover. Damien kicked out. Cena climbs up to the top rope but Damien charged right over, followed up and looked for a superplex. Cena fought him off and then connected with a tornado DDT. Cover, but Damien kicked out. Cena looked for an STF but Damien rolled him up and planted him face first. He couldn't capitalize, however, as Cena caught Damien in an STF. The all-powerful Cena wound up too close to the ropes, and Damien made it over for a break before getting behind Cena to lock an STF of his own. Cena used all of his strength to stand up while Damien still had the hold applied. Cena hit an Attitude Adjustment and the match was over._

_What more could possibly happen to me?_ wondered Damien as he trudged dejectedly down the hall to his hotel room. The floor had been reserved for the WWE superstars, and since RAW was still in progress, the floor was empty and quiet.

Mentally, he kicked himself for not seeking out the Wyatt's locker room earlier. The idea of hanging out with the collection of oddballs was suddenly very appealing, and Reso had been an unexpected beam of sunlight in an otherwise dark and dreary situation. Damien couldn't understand why someone as talented and charismatic as Jason was being so undeservedly held back. No wonder he'd fallen in with the Wyatts. The way the blonde veteran spoke of them reflected a deep affection and gratitude. A deep affection and gratitude that perhaps Damien could share someday.

He glanced to his left and noticed that one of the doors had a light shining under it. _Someone's here?_ A little grin perked up his face as he unlocked his own room and put his duffel bag in the closet. With that task completed, he stepped back out into the hall, making sure he had his card key with him. Getting locked out of his own room, while easily remedied with a trip to the front desk and a backup key, was something he didn't want to deal with at the moment. And, he didn't want to be in his room alone either. _Can't hurt to knock on the door,_ Damien thought, as he approached the occupied room. _Worst they could do is say no, right?_ He screwed his courage to the sticking place and rapped briskly on the closed door.

~~~ANGEL~~~

" _HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR!" Jay pounded frantically on the locked door. The lights were out in the small room, plunging it into complete darkness. "Help! Somebody help me! Let me out!"_

_Bray's voice flowed through Jay's ears like strychnine and honey. "It doesn't have to be like this! We can be great friends, Jason. I can help you. I can help you realize your potential. You don't know how important you are to us. You don't know how important you are to this world."_

" _Let me out! I wanna go home!" Jay pounded on the locked door, the chains dangling from his hands jingling in time with the blows against the hard wood._

" _Take a look around you, Jason. This world is full of all these illusions. You've made such a trivial error in following them! Where has following those illusions gotten you? Take a look at the people around you! Deep down, they're disgusting human beings!"_

"Fuck you, Bray!" _Jay spat, his voice gone hoarse by the screaming he'd done the past several hours._ "They're not disgusting! Take that back!"

" _They are! Deep down you know it! They're disgusting because they left you all behind. They abandoned you, and deep down you know it's true. You just don't want to believe it because the truth hurts."_

" _SHUT UP! YOU LIE!"_

" _No. All I tell is the truth, no matter how painful it is … You can be like me, Jason! We can disintegrate this place. We can bury it all and start over with a clean slate of truth! You're bringing all this pain and heartache on yourself. I'm giving you a chance that others would kill for. A chance to start over. Take my hand, Jason. I'll make all of this go away."_

"Over my dead body!"

" _Jason, take my hand! Don't be a bloody fool. I'll make all of this go away."_

 _Jay curled up on the floor in a ball and covered his ears with his hands. No use. The words that Bray had spoken to him earlier in a low, toneless voice—_ obey, obey, obey, obey _—still echoed in Jay's head…_

" _Make it stop," Jay whimpered. "Make it stop…make it go away…stop…"_

~~~ANGEL~~~

The rapping on the door snapped Jay out of his nightmare. He'd just closed his eyes for a few minutes, and BAM! Right into a flashback he didn't want or expect. _That's the last thing I need before flying back to Orlando!_ he groused silently as he climbed off his bed. "Hold on a second," he sighed, padding across the floor. He smoothed out an unseen wrinkle in his shirt before he unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

His face was a picture of surprise when he recognized who was standing in front of him.

"Damien, hi!"

Damien smiled sheepishly. Jay didn't look annoyed; in fact, he looked rather pleased to see him. He, however, was going to tread delicately; perhaps he'd just interrupted the older blonde while he was in the middle of something? "I guess the day I decided to take you up on the offer of swinging by your dressing room came a bit sooner than I thought. Except it's a hotel room, but hey, I didn't have anything to do after my match. You don't mind, do you?"

A slow smile spread across Jay's face. "Of course not. I don't mind at all. Come on in. There's a TV here, we can watch the Main Event..."

~~~ANGEL~~~

" _Betrayal clearly has its own reward: the small deep human satisfaction of having one up on someone else. It is the psychology of the mistress, and this regime used it as fuel."  
_― _Anna Funder, Stasiland: Stories from Behind the Berlin Wall_

"I shudder to think what the Wyatts are capable of with a steel cage surrounding the ring," Michael Cole announced to the viewing audience as Bray and Daniel, accompanied by Harper and Rowan, made their way down the darkened aisle with only a lantern to light their way. The Main Event cage match was about to start.

Bray opened the cage door and ushered Daniel inside. Erick and Luke stood impatiently at ringside as they all awaited the arrival of the Usos, and more importantly, the WWE Director of Operations. As they waited, Michael Cole explained the rules of the match. The match could be won by either pinfall or submission, and escape would count only if both members of the team exited the cage.

Finally, with chain and padlock in hand, Kane marched down the aisle, his presence both businesslike and menacing. Since he was the only one with the key, Cole pointed out, it changed the rules. Both members would somehow have to climb over and out of the cage if they wanted to win in that fashion. "Normally, you can escape the cage through the door," Cole explained, "But it looks like this won't be the case tonight with this matchup."

Locking the cage would also prevent Luke and Erick from interfering. They could only look on and hope against hope that Bray wouldn't be humiliated on live TV. Silently, Luke prayed, _Lord, we know that You're about to remove the blinders from Bray's eyes to teach him a hard lesson. We know that we can't do anything to stop what's about to happen next, because it's Your will, and not any of ours. Lord, stay with Bray and let him know that You're God, and don't let him lose his way._

The match got underway as Daniel and Bray engaged the Usos in some early fisticuffs. "As the brawl progressed in the ring, JBL One of the Usos attempted an early escape but Daniel pursued him to the top of the cage. The Uso climbed up after him. Both men were seated on top of the cage. Bryan was pushed back inside but Bray rushed in up to pull the wily Uso back into the cage. Bray slammed the Uso's head into the cage and he dropped to the mat like a sack of flour. The other Uso rushed over and yanked Bray off the ropes. He then scaled the cage in pursuit of Daniel and side slammed him down to the mat. All four men lay flat on their backs as the show headed to its final commercial.

~~~ANGEL~~~

Back in Jay's hotel room, Damien and his new friend were watching the action unfold. "Do you really think they can win this?"

"No. I don't think they'll win. They _won't_ win. And I know that for a fact." Damien could sense a hardness in Jay's voice.

"You seem quite adamant."

Jay finally gave his suspicions a voice. "He's been lying to Bray."

"Who?"

"Daniel. He claims to be a changed man, but he's not. He deliberately cost us the match with the Usos last week when he tagged himself in. I saw the replays. It wasn't a miscommunication. He did it _on purpose._ He's trying to divide us, and he's doing it in the ring. And it's not just that. His fiancée has been oddly okay with this. Knowing our reputation, you'd think Brie would be falling all over herself, trying to help him, quote-unquote, _escape,_ correct?"

Damien found himself agreeing with the blonde Wyatt. "Very correct. You would think she'd be far less calm than she appears. Her reactions are very off."

"And the sad part is, Bray didn't wanna admit that Daniel's been playing us until much later. I think he's hanging onto the hope that we're all wrong about him and that he's for the cause. I have to do something! I can't let Daniel embarrass Bray on national TV."

"You're not scheduled for tonight-"

"It doesn't matter, Damien." A frustrated sigh escaped Jay's lips as he raked his fingers through his scruffy blonde hair. "Daniel's gonna make Bray look like a complete laughingstock, and I can't do anything about it."

"Perhaps you can't do anything to stop it, but maybe you can help him afterwards."

Jay cocked an eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

"You mentioned that you'd descended below all things in your life when the Wyatts found you. Perhaps Bray's gonna do some descending of his own tonight. And then you can help him up. Because if what you're saying is true, the last thing he needs to hear is someone saying, _I told you so._ I think he'd benefit more from someone saying…perhaps, _I'm here if you need me."_

Jay let Damien's words roll around in his head. _He'd benefit more from someone saying…perhaps,_ I'm here if you need me. They made perfect sense. After everything that Bray had done to save him (brutality notwithstanding), it was only right to return the favor.

He reached forward and grabbed his iPhone from the dresser.

Damien watched with interest as Jay's fingers danced nimbly across the surface of the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Contacting the airlines and changing my flight time. You're right. I can be there for Bray afterwards. Turn the TV off. We're going back to the arena…"

~~~ANGEL~~~

After the commercial break, Bray was choking Jimmy Uso against the bottom rope, while Daniel and Jey were exchanging blows. The Usos fought back as JBL spun a nostalgic yarn about facing Eddie Guerrero in a cage match years ago. Bray had his head slammed into the cage; dazed, he lost his balance and fell backwards onto the mat. Jimmy hit a corkscrew moonsault on the Wyatt's paterfamilias.

It was the move of the night. Jimmy attempted a cover, but Daniel charged over to break it. For good measure, he grabbed Jimmy by the hair and flung him out of the ring. While Bray lay on the canvas catching his breath, Daniel tangled Jey upside down in the corner and stomped away before nailing the Uso with a running dropkick from the opposite corner.

From outside the cage, Luke looked on, his expression unreadable.

With Jey temporarily out of commission, Daniel attempted to scale the cage, but his ascent was cut short when Jimmy caught up and grabbed a handful of blue jumpsuit. Jey recovered and got into position for a double back body drop off the top rope that left the combatants dazed.

Bodies were strewn all over the canvas by this point, and a chant of _This is awesome!_ went up from the crowd.

Bray and Jimmy were the first ones up, with Jey following suit. Bray pounded Jimmy, then tossed Jey against the cage wall, and then turned around just as Jimmy attempted a Superkick. Bray grabbed Jimmy by the foot to block the move. A couple of hard roundhouse rights, and then Bray had Jimmy wrapped in his arms.

Bray kissed Jimmy's forehead. "You shouldn't have stepped in the ring with us," he whispered, just before attempting his signature move…

…Before he could connect, Jey rushed Bray and nailed him beneath the chin with a Superkick. The big man crashed back to the mat right next to a dazed Daniel.

It was the break Jey and Jimmy were looking for. Jey helped up his brother, and the two of them staggered towards the cage wall nearest the aisle and tried to scale it. They had to be careful; Luke and Erick were right below, waiting for them to make their next move, and Bray and Daniel had managed to pick themselves up and were now in pursuit. The look in Erick and Luke's eyes said, _Try to get past us. We dare you!_

Finally, all four combatants were near the top of the cage. Daniel straddled the top, and Jimmy was right beside him. The two of them exchanged blows, and Jimmy managed to knock Daniel off the top. Daniel dropped like a rock back into the ring… but as he did, he grinned, grabbed a handful of Bray's pants and took the big man down with him. Bray hit the top rope crotch-first and dropped to the mat in pain. If this wasn't in the heat of combat, Daniel would have laughed.

A sly smile crossed Daniels face as Jimmy jumped off of the cage and right onto Erick. The redheaded Wyatt dropped to the floor, and Jimmy stomped on him a couple of times for good measure. Luke wouldn't stand for this, and he rushed over to defend his fellow Wyatt, unaware that Jey had just leaped off the cage on the other side and won the match

Daniel got to his feet and stood a safe distance away, a wary look on his face. As he gazed down at the fallen, self-proclaimed Messiah, Daniel thought Bray might stand up and shake his fist and demand repentance. He half-expected the Wyatt's patriarch to scream, _You've betrayed us! You unfaithful, ungrateful reprobate! Hypocritical, self-righteous bastard! You have failed me! You've failed us! I hope God strikes you down!_

But he didn't. Bray struggled to his feet as the Uso's practically skipped to the backstage. And…was he… _laughing?_

A loud chant of _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ rose up from the crowd as Bray paced the ring like a big, angry lion. His long hair hung in damp strings around his face. Coupled with his massive beard, it gave him the appearance of a giant taproot with the little branches attached to it. His face was flushed. His eyes were blazing.

" _Don't you listen to them, Daniel! Shut them out!"_ Bray spat, his voice barely audible above the crowd noise.

Daniel stood passively as Bray continued to pace. Obviously, it was taking everything that Bray had to keep from tearing into him. Daniel steeled himself, awaiting what the Wyatts' leader was planning.

Finally, Bray stopped, just inches from Daniel's face. He drew closer, his lips just millimeters from Daniel's ear. His breath was hot as he whispered, "I want to save you, Daniel. But it seems like the past few days, it's like you just wanna throw that away." He paused. "It's not what you've done. It's what _everyone else around you_ has done. I've heard the whispers. I've felt the suspicions. Your little girlfriend's been oddly calm about everything. Don't deny it, because I've seen it. I've heard it. I _felt_ it. And I can _feel_ it _now_." Another pause, and then Bray's voice became lower and deadlier. "I'm giving you one more chance, Daniel. Prove to me that you're loyal to my cause. Tell me that I'm just imagining things. Tell me you're willing to make sacrifices for me."

Daniel nodded. "I'm loyal. I'm sorry if you haven't seen it recently. Give me one more chance. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Then you know what to do. Get on your knees, boy."

The tension was thick enough to slice, and the cry of _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ continued. Daniel stepped back and held his arms out to his sides before dropping slowly to his knees. A smile creased Bray's lips as he approached his convert, and the chant morphed into boos. Cat quick, Bray wrapped his massive arms around Daniel and got him into position.

"Bray—" Daniel started, but was cut off.

"This hurts me more than it'll hurt you," Bray whispered, kissing Daniel's forehead …

… But before he could connect with his signature finishing move, Bryan slipped out of Bray's grasp like a weasel and climbed back to his feet. The crowd erupted in joy, and the shouts of _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ went up louder than before.

Daniel, on the other hand, was wary. Now that he'd just revealed himself, there was no telling what Bray might do. The man was crazy, ruthless, and unpredictable, even with his back turned. And with the cage door locked, Daniel knew he had to watch his step. He was trapped in a cage with a man who was capable of anything.

Outside the cage, Luke and Erick stood helpless. It was like driving past a bad car accident. They didn't want to look, but they couldn't keep their eyes away.

Bray turned then, his eyes bright like gas flames. A smile flashed across his face like a switchblade flicked to life. Daniel could almost feel the rage coming off of Bray, but he stood his ground.

" _You dare defy me, Daniel?!"_ Bray asked, spitting the words out like they were pits. A crackling second passed, and Daniel turned towards the crowd. The crowd erupted into a loud _Daniel Bryan!_ chant, and Daniel soaked up the noise as he backed into a corner. Bray demanded that Daniel stop listening to them, but his words were nearly drowned out by the raucous noise.

"You wanna hurt someone, Daniel?" Bray snarled, changing his tactic. "You wanna hurt _me?_ You hurt me inside already. Why not hurt me physically. Come on, Daniel! Take a shot. Hurt me!" He dropped to his knees and held his arms out to his side. "Bring it to me, Daniel! Come on, big man! _Come on, big man!"_

Daniel's expression was unreadable. Still, he stayed where he was.

A look of disgust twisted across Bray's face as he stood up. "You lied to me," he snorted. "You're a coward! _You're a fucking coward!"_ Like a bull, Bray stomped across the ring to the opposite corner from Daniel. Then, with a snort, he charged.

Daniel had anticipated this, and he easily sidestepped the big man. The crowd screamed in approval as Bray slammed into the turnbuckle, the breath momentarily knocked out of him. Teeth bared, Daniel tore into Bray like a buzzsaw, stomping and punching. Bray managed to shove Daniel to the mat, but it wasn't enough to fend him off, as Daniel stayed on the attack with a running dropkick to Bray's solar plexus. He charged back to the opposite corner and then came back with another dropkick that sent the big man to the mat.

Bray staggered to his knees in time to receive a few more kicks that were punctuated by a hearty cry of _Yes!_ from the crowd. A bounce off the ropes, a roundhouse kick to the head, and Bray crashed in a semiconscious heap onto the mat.

The crowd noise was almost deafening as Daniel glared down at his fallen nemesis and unzipped his jumpsuit, revealing his red trunks and boots. A malicious smile spread across his face as he tossed the jumpsuit aside and put the boots to the fallen Eater of Worlds.

Meanwhile, Rowan and Harper tried frantically to get inside the cage to rescue Bray. They would have demanded that Kane unlock the door, but the Director of Operations was in the restroom and wouldn't be out for another five minutes.

Dazed and hurting, Bray staggered to his feet… only to have Daniel grab him by the hair and toss him into the side of the cage like a rag doll. The force of the throw knocked Luke off the ring apron and onto the arena floor, where he clutched his head in pain. Erick tried to scale the cage, but Daniel grabbed a limp and injured Bray and tossed him again. Erick lost his grip on the side of the cage and crashed to the floor as well.

With his decimation of the Wyatts complete, Daniel led the crowd into another _Yes!_ chant and scaled the cage until he sat on top. Like a king gazing across his kingdom, he continued to lead the raucous fans, a satisfied smile on his face.

He'd defeated his foes… but Karma would soon do a quick turnaround, and the Wyatts would soon get their payback.

With interest.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Didn't think I'd be so relieved to finish a chapter! YAAY! Nearly six weeks, but the Main Event is over. The fallout will commence shortly.**

**BTW, this is the last book in the Angel In The Dirt series, but I have another series in the planning stages that spins off of this. It's called An Army Of Angels, and as soon as this one finishes, (in about three more chapters) I'll get started on that.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	8. Chapter Eight

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Just to reassure my readers …Damien's NOT here to cause any trouble. If anything, he kinda rescues Jay in this chapter, as you'll eventually see. Thanks to everyone who liked the previous chapter. It was difficult to write the Main Event cage match, but apparently I did it some justice, so thanks for the kind reviews.**

**The next series I'll write will be called _An Army of Angels._ It'll be a retelling of the Wyatt/Cena feud, with Jay deciding that retirement isn't in the cards yet. If you hated the way it ended, well, you aren't the only one. Bray didn't need to put Cena over, Cena should have put HIM over. So, I hope to rectify that and tell the tale in a more satisfying way. **

**DISCLAIMERS: Please see the previous chapters. Story series is inspired by and based on theytalktome's Wyatt/Jay series and used with permission from the author. Bray's recollection about Daniel Bryan is from the December 16, 2013 episode of RAW. The _dirty cheats_ reference that Jay makes in this chapter is from Taylor Swift's song "Shake It Off."**

**_Chapter Eight_ **

_The war to bring down the machine and change the world is a long and daunting process, and the fallout after the steel cage match in Providence hammered home the point for me._

_After everything I did for him, after putting my neck on the line for him, Daniel Bryan exposed himself as a coward. A minuscule ant trying to pierce the armor of a scorpion. I felt him, I heard him, and I even held him in my arms. My boys had been gracious, accommodating, and willing to put their own necks out for him. But then Daniel had to humiliate us all._

_I offered him a way out of Hell. I told him I can take the pain away. But in reality, all I'd felt was his empty heart beating._

_As I lay in a hospital bed after the match, I realized what a fool I'd been. I owed my boys an apology for doubting them. I owed them my thanks for looking out for me. And I understood what I had to do. If Daniel Bryan refused to walk with the reapers, well… he was gonna burn with the fake saints._

~~~ANGEL~~~

" _A kind gesture can reach a wound that only compassion can heal."_  
― _Steve Maraboli, Life, the Truth, and Being Free_

" _When you think yours is the only true path you forever chain yourself to judging others and narrow the vision of God. The road to righteousness and arrogance is a parallel road that can intersect each other several times throughout a person's life. It's often hard to recognize one road from another. What makes them different is the road to righteousness is paved with the love of humanity. The road to arrogance is paved with the love of self."  
_― _Shannon L. Alder_

Bray had been moved to a semi-private room and was lying in a hospital bed, propped up with a couple of large pillows. The black tank top he normally liked to wear to the ring was replaced by a standard issue hospital gown. He had a bandage on the right side of his head where the ER doctor had put in stitches. An IV was plugged into the back of his hand. He was awake, but his eyes were closed. A slow sigh escaped his lips as he parted his eyelids.

"What hit me?"

"You're awake." The voice was unmistakable. "I never thought I'd see the day when you didn't wear one of your crazy shirts."

Bray turned his head in surprise. Jay was straddling a chair. A full bottle of water dangled from one of his hands.

"Jay... what are you doing here? I thought you'd be back in your hotel room sleeping. Aren't you flying back to Orlando in the morning?"

"Luke called me. I rescheduled my flight. I couldn't just leave knowing you were in the hospital. Thought I'd swing by to check on you. I'm flying out tomorrow afternoon."

"You didn't need to do that—"

"Yes I did. You need me right now."

Bray nodded. Deep down, he knew Jay was right. He didn't need someone else telling him he'd been wrong. From the looks of things, the blonde Wyatt wasn't here for that.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Like a Kenworth ran me over, then backed up and ran me over again."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Some water would be nice."

Jay opened the water bottle and handed to Bray. He emptied the bottle in three big swallows. "Shouldn't you have sipped that?"

Bray cocked an eyebrow. "When have you known me to follow convention?"

Jay had to laugh at that. "So if you don't mind me asking, how long are you staying here?"

"The doctors insisted I stay overnight. They're worried that I may have a concussion."

Jay shrugged. "You know how the WWE trainers are about concussions these days. They don't mess around. Perhaps you should listen to them."

"In this case, I think I will." Bray paused. "So, you've made a new friend, I hear."

"When did you hear that?"

"Luke told me while I was getting stitches. I have eight stitches in the side of my head, by the way. I cut my head open on the chain link after Daniel threw me. Doc had to shave part of my head, but my hair's so thick, nobody will notice. Speaking of Luke, where is he?"

"Waiting room. He and Damien were discussing religion last I checked. Erick went to get something to eat. There's a Dunkin Donuts not far from here. He said he'd bring you a couple of jelly donuts."

"Krispy Kreme's better."

Jay smirked. "There's no Krispy Kreme stores here. You'll have to make do, I'm afraid."

Bray chuckled. "So, getting back to your new friend …"

"Damien's being held back."

"Damien?"

"Sandow. He's lost, like I was. Only I didn't seek him out. He found me. And he stopped me from making an enormous mistake tonight."

Bray cocked his head, puzzled. "Mistake?"

Jay sighed and stared down at the floor before he spoke. "I'm not proud of what I did, but you need to know. Before I got here, I swung by the arena. I saw Brie come out with Daniel's things. I wanted to find Daniel so I could dish out some payback. Since she was there, I figured that Daniel wasn't far behind…"

~~~ANGEL~~~

" _Betrayal is common for men with no conscience."_  
― _Toba Beta, My Ancestor Was an Ancient Astronaut_

_"Karma takes too long! I'd rather just beat the crap out of you now."  
-Quote unknown_

_Jay got the call on his iPhone while he and Damien were in the rental car on their way back to the arena._ " _Hello? Hey, Luke. Yeah? He's where? How bad is it? I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm bringing a new friend, if that's alright. Okay. Keep me updated. Love you back. Bye."_

_"Bray's in the emergency room, Rhode Island Hospital." Jay ended the call and gave Damien the Cliff Notes version of what they'd both missed on TV._

_"Oh, no! Is it serious?"_

_"Hopefully it isn't. The trainers sent him there as a precaution. He was complaining of a headache and blurred vision, and he got busted open after the match."_

" _So we're going there instead?"_

_Jay's eyes narrowed, and then darkened. "We'll go there, but not just yet." The arena was the next exit, and Jay slow the car down. "I'm giving Daniel a piece of my mind first."_

" _Be careful, Jay. Don't do anything you'll regret."_

_The arena crowd was thinning out when Jay pulled into the parking lot reserved for the WWE talent and staff. He saw Brie emerge from the building, a couple of bags in her hand. Without speaking, he threw the car in park and approached her, his steps heavy and his strides long and purposeful._

_Jay's voice was icy. "Where's Daniel?!"_

_Brie dropped the luggage she was carrying and glared at the blonde Wyatt. "Why should I tell you?"_

" _Because Bray's in the ER, and it's HIS fault" Jay snapped. "He lied! He lied to Bray, he lied to me and Erick and Luke. He lied to everyone who dared to call him a brother!"_

" _Why should I tell you where he is? He doesn't have to give you lunatics any explanation."_

" _Bray isn't a lunatic!" Jay growled, advancing on the snotty diva. "I've heard it all before, Brie. Bray's a psycho, a lunatic, and crazy. Don't follow Bray, he's a wackjob. Well, two thousand years ago, there was a carpenter's son everyone thought was a wackjob, and he did more for this world than you'll ever know. Bray isn't him by any stretch, but he wanted to help your fiancé. He saw a lost soul in need of healing and guidance, and what did Daniel do to us all in return? He spit in our faces before he stabbed us all in the back!"_

_Brie snorted. "And you actually believe what Wyatt's spewing? No wonder Vince hates you! You're crazier than a bag full of cats!"_

_Jay snarled and did something he never thought he was capable of. He lunged forward and grabbed Brie by the throat. Terror flashed across her face like lightning, and she struggled in Jay's rock-iron grip. "Let me go!" she wheezed as she was shoved up against the side of her car. "Don't do this!"_

_"The only thing that keeps me from snapping you in half is the fact that you're a female," he hissed, his blue eyes blazing._

" _Let her go! You wanna hurt someone, Jay, hurt me!"_

 _Jay let go of Brie, who was more frightened than injured by the unexpected display of domestic violence. His eyes narrowed to slits, and rage erupted inside of him like a mushroom cloud at the sound of the voice._ Well, if it isn't the man of the hour, _he thought bitterly before he turned around to face the shaggy-haired traitor._

 _Daniel stood several feet away, the jumpsuit exchanged for jeans and a simple_ Respect the Beard _t-shirt._

" _You..." The single word Jay uttered was an unrecognizable growl._

_Daniel locked eyes with the blonde Wyatt, and the silence that followed almost crackled as if an electric charge had been released into the air. One second, two seconds …and suddenly, Jay rushed towards Daniel like he'd been fired from a cannon, knocking the beaded traitor to the ground in a vicious spear. Daniel landed hard on the pavement, the wind rushing out of him. Jay locked his fierce blue gaze on Daniel before he let fly with a barrage of punches._

"You lying Judas!" _Wham! Wham! Wham!_ "We offered you family! We gave you a place to belong! We gave you everything we had! And you betrayed us!" _Pow!_ "That's the thanks we get! HOW DARE YOU! I OUGHTA SNAP YOUR NECK LIKE A TWIG!"

 _Strong hands suddenly grabbed the back of Jay's shirt and yanked him off a fallen Daniel. Jay's body surged with adrenaline, and he flailed about in surprise._ "Hey! Let go! GET OFF ME! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Jason! STOP! _You don't wanna do this!" The owner of the voice wrapped his arms around Jay and held him back until the struggles slowed. "I know this isn't my place, but you're about to do something you'll regret! Let's go. I'll drive, you're in no condition to drive right now."_

" _Damien …" Jay gasped as he was set down carefully on the ground._

"Jason! Stop!" _Damien's voice was firm, but kind, as he locked eyes with his new friend. "I know you're angry, but it's not worth it! Don't do this. Don't ruin what's left of your career, Jason. If what Daniel's done is as bad as you say it is, then what goes around will come around, and he'll be punished."_

_The silence that followed was nearly thick enough to slice. Brie had dropped to her knees and was tending to Daniel, who was nursing a sore jaw and cut lip. Jay was catching his breath and Damien had his arm out in such a way that it restrained Jay and kept him at a safe distance._

_Finally, Jay fixed his gaze back on Daniel and spoke; if looks could kill, Daniel would be dead a hundred times over. "Go back to your plastic girlfriend," he snarled, his voice low and venomous. "The two of you deserve each other! And mark my words, this isn't over. This is so far from over. It's not even in the same AREA CODE as over!" His fierce gaze whipped over to Brie. "You better not say ONE WORD about this. If you do, I won't be held responsible for what happens to your boyfriend …"_

~~~ANGEL~~~

"It was a moment of weakness, Bray. I was angry. I just… I was just angry, and I dealt with it in the worst way possible." Jay had his head in his hands now, and he couldn't look Bray in the eye. He was just too embarrassed and ashamed of himself. "I may have torpedoed what's left of my career because of it. Yet another reason for Vince to hate me."

Bray reached forward and took Jay's chin gently in his big hand, gently lifting the blonde Wyatt's face so that the two of them could see eye to eye. The big man's voice, surprisingly, was kind and soft. "You meant well, Jay. You were trying to be a good son. Your heart was in the right place, just not your head. But if it's any consolation, what goes around comes around. Daniel's gonna pay for his treachery. It may not be now. It could take a day, a week, a month, as long as it takes, but he'll pay. You just need to be patient."

"I will," nodded Jay, relief drifting across him like a cool breeze.

"You're not the only one who screwed up tonight, Jay. I should have listened to the boys. If I had, I wouldn't be here." Bray sighed and leaned forward so that Jay could fluff the pillows up behind his head. When Jay finished, the big man leaned back into the comfortable nest. "You and the others were right about Daniel. He's nothing but a traitor."

"So why didn't you listen?"

Bray pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and glanced towards the ceiling before he spoke. "I wanted to believe that Daniel was a changed man," he said, honestly. "I wanted to believe that I'd saved him. I wanted to save Daniel from himself, like I'd saved you. He just... he just looked so lost. All I wanted to do was give him a place where he belonged, away from the Authority.

"You know their machine will never let him succeed. They did the same thing to you for years. Same regime, just different names. And if they have their way, they'll continue. Not just with you, or with Daniel, but with anyone else on this roster they consider undesirable." Jay nodded in understanding. Bray continued. "If Daniel couldn't thrive in the WWE, then he could thrive with us and help change the world. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah. I do."

"And the last thing I expected was Daniel pulling the stunt he pulled tonight. I didn't want to believe that after everything I did to bring him into the fold, he'd stab us all in the back." Bray shook his head, his long tangled hair shaking about like the roots of a giant weed. "I wanted to prove everyone wrong, Jay. I saw something in Daniel, at least I thought I did. How could I've been such a fool! I put my neck on the line for him. Deceiver! _Deceiver! Liar!"_ He spat the last two words out like they were poisonous.

"You didn't want to think he was capable of that." Jay paused, and then got to the crux of the matter. "After all the effort you put forth, you didn't want to believe that failure was a possibility."

"You're absolutely right. In my mind, failure wasn't an option, even when it was staring me right in the face and everyone was in my ear about it."

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you _I told you so._ I'm sure Erick and Luke already have that covered. I just wanna say I'm sorry about what happened to you tonight. And I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you." Bray smiled tiredly, feeling a sense that things with Jay had come full circle. Jay had needed the Wyatts after he'd descended below everything in his life. Bray had done some descending of his own tonight, and Jay had chosen to be here for him. Now it was time for him to rise above.

"Uhm, Jay. Your new friend, Damien. Tell him that if he ever has an evening with nothing to do, or if he wants to get together to talk, that our dressing room is always open."

"I told him the same thing. But, if you don't me asking... why would you be so accommodating, especially after tonight? Wouldn't you want to be more careful?"

"Perhaps in this case, it's because he was willing to stick his own neck out for you tonight in the parking lot, and he's not even part of this family. The fact that he sought US out, and we didn't have to beat him up has quite a bit to do with that as well."

Jay nodded. A comfortable silence passed between him and the Wyatt's patriarch before he spoke again. "You know, Bray, you catch more bees with honey than with vinegar. That's what my dad's always said to me."

Bray tilted his head in puzzlement. "Where's _this_ coming from?"

"Bray, if I may be so bold, maybe you should stop beating people up to make them join the flock. You can't put a lion in a cage and expect him to be grateful for the shelter. At the same time, you can't beat up someone and expect him to thank you for saving his life. I know I was an exception, but still… "

Before Bray could say another word, Jay drew closer. "For all the good you did for me, I still have scars. Not on the outside, but on the _inside._ One of the reasons why I moved to the smaller place in Orlando was because I can't live in a big house anymore. I tried sleeping in my bedroom, and I couldn't. I kept remembering the days I spent chained up in the garage. Middle of the floor, with no place for me to curl up against and protect myself. It feels like the walls close in. My heart begins to race, and I feel trapped. I have to curl up against the corner of the couch, or wrap up in a blanket to feel safe. Sometimes I'll scream myself awake after a nightmare.

Bray's heart sank. He was beginning to realize that the ordeal that he put Jay through had left him both scarred and healed. He'd hurt Jay as much as he'd healed him, and that was difficult to hear. "Have you… have you seen anyone?"

Jay shook his head vehemently. His voice was firm and steady. "I haven't gone to see a therapist, and I never will. Therapy means I'd have a lot of questions that I'd have to answer, and those questions and answers could lead to big problems. Not just for me, but for you guys. You're my brothers. You're my family. And Luke …I don't think I could love someone as much as I love him." Jay fixed his blue gaze on Bray, his voice firm with conviction. "I could _never_ in a million years betray my family. So therapy's not an option. Instead, I draw closer to the Lord on my bad days. Good days or bad, I know that He's as close as any prayer. I pray to the Lord and let Him take care of it, and that's how I stay sane."

The silence that fell between Bray and Jay was thick enough to slice. One minute, then two. Finally, Bray reached over and took Jay's hands in his. His voice was soft, and while he wasn't crying, there were tears in his voice as he said, "Jay… I'm so sorry. I know what you're capable of, and how important you are to my cause, and I was so determined to show that to you, that I didn't realize what kind of damage I left you with. What the boys and I did to you …it was _criminal._ No matter what kind of brush you try to paint it with."

"You saved me," reassured Jay. _"Never_ doubt that. I'd have been dead if not for you. Out of everyone that I knew, you and Erick and Luke were the _only_ ones willing to save me. Nobody else was brave enough to do what you did. If it hadn't been for you guys, I wouldn't be able to appreciate simple things.

"Y'know, one of my favorite things to do now is go outside on my balcony in Orlando and watch the sunset. It's peaceful, and as the day ends, my problems during the day end as well. At the Performance Center, I'll go work out, and I'll talk to the new kids. I've become sort of an unofficial trainer. I share my knowledge, I work out with the kids, and a couple of them I've been able to bring to the Lord. I haven't told anyone about the days I was so severely punished, and I never will. But I wouldn't have been able to give back to the new kids if it hadn't been for you guys. And I have you to thank for that."

"I should be the one thanking you," Bray answered back, softly. "For not castigating me tonight, although I deserve it. And, for being so forgiving after what I put you through."

"It's water under the bridge now." Jay smiled. He paused and then said, "Have you thought of changing your approach, Bray? Instead of getting down and out about the liars and the dirty cheats in this world and beating people into following your cause, you can take them on in the ring and defeat them. Don't try to make them join the family. Expose them for what they really are and just take them out.

"And at the same time, you can spread your message outside of the ring. You have the tools! You have the manpower! Y'know, I got caught up with all of your promos on You Tube. You had everyone eating out of the palm of your hand. Imagine directing all of that to the masses who really need a savior!" Jay's eyes were sparkling with excitement. "You took Kane out at Summerslam. You showed the world that all Kingston was doing was spinning his wheels. You showed everyone that Mizanin was as fake as his hairdo. You exposed them, Bray. You took them on and took them out. You did that before ..." Jay paused. "And you can do that again."

A knowing look passed between Bray and his convert as the big man rolled the idea around in his mind. Expose the liars and fakes in the ring. Gather followers outside the ring. It was so simple, it was ridiculous. But it could work. "You've given me something to think about, Jay. Perhaps you're right. Maybe I should change my tactics."

"I'm not asking you to become a big softy, Bray. That's not your style. Maybe you could call it …redirection?"

Bray nodded. "Channeling the violence elsewhere."

"It could work." Jay paused. "No, scratch that. I think it _will_ work." With those words, the blonde Wyatt climbed off his chair. "It's almost one in the morning, and I should be getting back. I promised the boys I'd drive them back to the arena to pick up your rental car. And I do need to get some rest." A little smirk crossed Jay's face. "Though Luke might have a few ideas to keep me awake, now that I have some more time. Not that I mind. We'll be in touch, and my phone's on if you need me…"

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well, leave it to Jay muse to blab on longer than I expected! I was gonna include Daniel's explanation as to why he turned on the Wyatts (January 20, 2014 episode of RAW), but that'll have to wait until the next chapter. I'll try to end this with ten chapters, depending on whether or not the muses have more to say!**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL! REVIEWS = LOVE**


	9. Chapter Nine

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well, I lost my new 5th gen iPod touch and purchased a replacement (from Craig's List, so it's new to me). Kinda sucks, but it's a collector's item (Product RED model), and I'm watching this new one like a hawk! Not much to say at the moment, still sleeping in the dining room. Repairs on my bedroom are gonna take a little longer than we all thought. I'm picking up some screens to put around my bed so I can have some privacy. Home repairs really suck!**

**Now… raise your hand if you want to see Dean as the next Wyatt *raises hand and glances around* Well, I would! I think it would give me plenty of material for some Wybrose/Braydean stories. Could you imagine my Bray breaking Dean and fixing him? Bray would really have his work cut out for him, but boy would it be worth it!;)**

**And if the WWE writers attempt that in an effort to turn Reigns into more of a face, then that's gonna blow up in Creative's face big time. If anything, Roman should turn heel, just to be a jerk, and feud with Dean.**

**BTW, it looks like Cena might be a 16 time champ after Summerslam:( If you're a fan, goody for you. If not, I totally sympathize. I don't like John Cena (the character) either. Once again, he's gonna bury another talent so he can sell new swag:P If you ask me, he looks like a giant bowl of Fruity Pebbles in his new gear. Or maybe a big bottle of Gatorade.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Please see the previous chapters. Bray's Smackdown promo is from January 17, 2014, with a few tweaks. Daniel Bryan's RAW promo is from January 20, 2014, tweaked as well. Promo after the Prime Time Players match is from Smackdown, aired January 24, 2014.**

**In-ring action is courtesy of wrestleview dot com.**

**_Chapter Nine_ **

_Messiah complex?_

_Punishment of indoctrination?_

_Well, if you call being on fire for the Lord a Messiah complex, and consider daily Bible study punishment of indoctrination, I guess I'm guilty on both counts._

_My conversation with Jay in the hospital really made me rethink my approach on things. Like he said to me that night, you can't put a lion in a cage and expect him to be grateful for the shelter. On the same token, you can't beat someone up and expect him to thank you for saving his life. I'd save the physical punishment for the ring. There, I'd expose my opponents for the fakes and frauds that they were. Daniel, of course, was the first on my list of superstars to expose._

_I promised myself and my "sons" that I was gonna take out Daniel Bryan. And then, I'd change the world. That would start at the Royal Rumble. I was gonna be judge, jury, and executioner. Daniel Bryan would pay for his betrayal._

~~~ANGEL~~~

_"No need for revenge. Just sit back and wait. Those who hurt you eventually screw up themselves. And if you are lucky, God will let you watch."  
-Quote unknown_

"...He didn't expose you, Bray. He only exposed himself." Jay's voice was tinny as it rang through Bray's cell phone. It was the Monday after Daniel's betrayal, and Jay was back in his extended stay place in Orlando, checking in on the Wyatt patriarch. "He may think he embarrassed you, but the reality is, Daniel made himself look vulnerable."

"You're not the only one who thinks that way," Bray sighed. Erick and Luke were preparing for their upcoming match with the Usos, and Bray was alone in their private locker room. "Erick and Luke agree with that as well. And speaking of vulnerable, you didn't get any sort of punishment for what happened in the parking lot last week, did you?"

"Surprisingly, no. Probably because Daniel's so disliked by upper management." Jay paused. "Bray, what I don't understand is, why did Daniel chose to fly back into the cage he'd tried to get out of in the first place?"

"Fame and notoriety and fake acceptance are just as addictive as an illicit drug," Bray explained. "He's addicted to their approval. Those fans are sheep, Jay. They chant Daniel's name and shout _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ because everyone else is doing it. But, they'll turn on him the moment the next big thing arrives. Just you wait and see."

"I'll be watching you this Sunday," assured Jay. "And Erick and Luke as well. Too bad they're in the Rumble, though. It would have been gratifying to see the three of you take Daniel apart."

"I wanted Daniel in our family initially, Jay, so this match belongs to me," Bray pointed out. "But it doesn't mean that this isn't _our_ fight." Earlier, Bray had been informed that Luke and Erick would participate in the Royal Rumble match. Which was perfect, because now Bray would have a chance to go one-one-one with Daniel. Since Daniel had humiliated Bray on national TV, Bray would return the favor and humiliate the traitorous little gnome right back.

The mild concussion Bray had suffered prevented him from performing on Smackdown last week and meting out a bit of punishment, but he could join Erick and Luke in the ring and deliver a warning:

_"As a child I wanted nothing more in life than to be powerful like my father. I did my best to appease him, I tried to be just like him! But it was never good enough. He was never there for me, he was never there for me… Listen to this sheeple: bleat, bleat, bleat, bleat! My father, instead of entrusting me with his kingdom, betrayed me. He deceived me. He cast me out to walk among the sheep as one of them—as one of you!_

" _But I always knew that I was destined for greater things. So as I lay there deep down in that black hole gasping for air, just like I lay down there Monday a beaten, battered mess, I had a moment of clarity. It hit me like a ton of bricks. On my path to righteousness, on my path to purity, I would be deceived again. I looked into Daniel Bryan's eyes and I saw it. I felt it. I knew that this was my moment. I knew that this was what I was being prepared for, and that this was what Abigail was talking about long ago. I had to sacrifice myself so that I may be resurrected into the creature I was born to be._

" _Did you really think that you could hurt me, Daniel? Your foolish attempt to stab me in the back... how could you be so simple? I don't bleed like any of you. Daniel, you were given every chance to walk with the reapers. Now you're gonna burn with the fake saints …"_

Bray grumbled as heard the familiar strains of his nemesis' music. "Jay, I hate to cut this short, but Daniel's on his way to the ring to gloat. I need to go put him in his place."

"It's alright. Do what you need to. Make us all proud on Sunday…"

~~~ANGEL~~~

Daniel's music echoed through the arena, and the fans screamed in approval as the WWE's perennial underdog, resplendent in his ring gear and a _Respect the Beard_ T-shirt, made his way to the ring. He hopped up onto a turnbuckle and briefly drank in the adulation of the fans like a cool glass of water before picking up a microphone.

"And some people say I shouldn't be the face of this company!" he snarked, a grin on his face.

He waited for the _Daniel Bryan!_ chants to die down before he started to speak. "After RAW last week, a lot of people have come up to me and asked me 'Daniel, when you joined the Wyatts did you have a plan?'

A loud chant of _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ rose from the jubilant crowd. Daniel smirked. "I think you people already figured it out. You see because to take down a guy with a messiah complex, it's not enough to take him down physically, you have to take him down _mentally._ And to do that, I had to do some things that I'm not proud of."

And he was right about that. Daniel had hated to keep so many of his friends, family, and co-workers out of the loop, but he'd explained himself privately to them, so all was forgiven on that end. Now, he wanted to set the record straight publicly. "I had to keep some friends in the dark. I had to absorb the punishment of indoctrination to be a part of the family, and worst of all I had to stand side-by-side with a group of men who I absolutely _despise…"_ At that mention, the crowd voiced their disgust. "… To just wait for that one moment." Daniel's voice rose. "And that moment came last week _inside of a steel cage when I got Bray Wyatt one-on-one!"_

The crowd roared its approval. Daniel continued. "And I know they are big fans of saying _Follow the Buzzards,_ but guess what? Daniel Bryan doesn't follow _anybody_." Daniel's voice became a growl. "Last week _I_ became the buzzard and _I chewed on the carcass of Bray Wyatt!"_

If the crowd were any louder, the roof would have blown right off the arena.

"You know Bray, this is for you. You like to talk about fate but the truth is this: _I exposed you._ And this Sunday at the Royal Rumble, I'm going to do exactly the same thing."

Daniel paused to collect himself before dropping his bombshell; he could barely contain himself. "You see, just before I came out here, I was informed that Luke Harper and Erick Rowan are going to be in the Royal Rumble match. Which is just perfect, because that leaves Bray Wyatt to go one on one with me."

The crowd roared as Daniel led them into another _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ chant. Taking down the Authority and winning the World Heavyweight Championship could wait. Right now, all he wanted to do was kick Bray Wyatt's ass. In the scheme of things, it was a small victory, but a victory all the same.

His celebration was cut short, however, when the lights suddenly went out. The rowdy chant from the crowd morphed into murmurs of confusion. Daniel shuddered as Bray appeared on the Titantron.

Bray's voice was soft and matter-of-fact. "A man who is not willing to die for something is not fit to live. Where I come from, being a traitor is a sin of the highest order."

Daniel stared at Bray's image, his joyous expression cooling off by about twenty degrees. Bray continued. His voice rose slightly as he paced back and forth. "You didn't _expose_ me like you think, Daniel, you only exposed _yourself_. For only a coward would use his free wings to fly back into the cage where he came from."

A chuckle escaped Bray's lips. "And these people! These people! These _animals..._ oh how they rewarded you," he wheedled, patronizing. "They cheered for you as you stamped me out and battered me. But the reality is, Daniel…. you're nothing but a traitor. A coward. These sheep only look up to you Daniel, because they chose to kneel to a traitor.

"So, what I want you to do now is go home and hug your momma, tell her you love her. And I want you to tell her you're sorry." Bray paused, and his voice became icy. "Because everything that happens to you from here on out... is your fault."

Bray laughed then, and Daniel felt a chill slither down his back like a snake. Even the supportive cheers of his fans couldn't quiet the unsettled feeling that Bray had just instilled in him. Bray's warning rang in his ears: _Hug your momma, tell her you love her. And I want you to tell her you're sorry. Because everything that happens to you from here on out... is your fault._

 _Keep living in your land of denial, Bray,_ Daniel thought. _Because, when I finish with you, there won't be any more doubt in anyone's minds. You're a fraud of the worst kind, and I'll be standing on_ your _ashes._

~~~ANGEL~~~

Bray was right, however. Daniel Bryan truly was a coward. A point that was proven by his actions during the tag match between the Usos and Harper and Rowan later in the broadcast.

Jimmy Uso started the match against Harper. Luke clubbed Jimmy repeatedly with his strong fists before tagging in Erick. Rowan tossed Jimmy out of the ring, and Luke jumped off the apron to pursue the staggered Uso. Jimmy fought him back, slid back into the ring and tagged in Jey. Jey leaped off the apron at Harper. Jimmy climbed back in the ring and traded blows with Luke before leaping off the top rope with a crossbody. Erick made the save, and Jey rushed back in before Erick tossed him out. Jimmy kicked out of a pin attempt by Luke, who managed to regroup.

Erick was tagged back in, and he applied a knuckle vice to Jimmy's face. Luke was tagged back in and attempted another cover, but no luck. Jimmy blocked a splash with a boot and headed to to the top rope to attempt another. Luke caught up to Jimmy and shoved him off the ropes. Jimmy hit the padded barricade chin-first and crashed to the arena floor.

Bray, who was at ringside, was impressed enough by the move that he rose from his rocking chair and applauded his "sons."

RAW went to commercial at that point. During the commercial. Jimmy was back in the ring. Erick bounced him off the ropes, and Jimmy countered with a hard kick beneath the chin that staggered the big man, but didn't topple him. After the break, Jimmy was in trouble once more. Erick manhandled the Uso easily as he dragged him to the Wyatt's corner. Luke pounced and trapped Jimmy in a choke. He then put Jimmy's head between the ropes and connected with a slingshot move.

At that point, Bray grabbed a microphone. "Is this not what you've come to see?" he taunted the audience, as he stalked around the ring like a giant cat. "Does this not do it for you? This is the type of punishment that awaits your hero… Daniel Bryan! He walks into the Royal Rumble, entering a meat grinder. For we are the reapers… and Hell awaits him."

Luke remained focused on his task, which was taking out the Usos. He had Jimmy in a side headlock, and he climbed to his feet and then tossed Jimmy into the Wyatt's corner. Jimmy used this as an advantage; he elbowed Erick in the face and then climbed onto the top rope.

The mini rally continued. He leaped from the rope with a flying crossbody on Luke, which left the big man stunned. Jimmy was stunned as well, but he took the better of the collision and dragged himself back to his corner while Luke struggled to regain his bearings.

"They can't hurt you!" Bray shouted in an effort to encourage his fallen "son."

Jey Uso got the hot tag and took both Erick and Luke out. He connected with a couple of hard blows on Harper, dodged a clothesline, and hit a Samoan drop that sent the Wyatts reeling. Energized, Jey charged across the ring to deliver a butt splash reminiscent of his and Jimmy's father. Erick tried to jump up on the apron but he was swatted away like a fly. Jimmy, catching a second wind, leaped out of the ring onto Erick. Jey tries the same move on Luke, but Luke blasted him with a hard elbow. Jey was only momentarily phased; again he scaled the ropes, but Luke caught him with a sit-out power bomb and attempted a cover. Luke only got a two count before Jey kicked out.

Bray rose from his chair. "Come on!" he exclaimed, approaching his frustrated "son." "Take him out! Jay's watching! Make him proud!"

He was so caught up in motivating Luke that he didn't hear the roar from the crowd until it was too late. He glanced sideways just in time to see Daniel Bryan charge down the aisle, eyes blazing. Before Bray could so much as blink, the little goat-faced troll slammed into Bray hard enough to knock the hat off of his head. The blow didn't knock Bray off his feet, but it dropped him to his knees. Bray rolled onto his back in time to receive a flurry of punches from the traitor. Erick charged over to rescue Bray and received a hard superkick to the jaw for his efforts.

"Get off me, you troll!" shouted Bray before Daniel snarled and pounced on him once again. "You had to jump me from behind, didn't you? This wasn't your business!"

Luke sprung to his feet, torn between pinning Jey Uso and diving out of the ring to break up the assault on Bray. It was this moment of distraction that Jey needed. Catlike, he sneaked up behind Harper and rolled him up easily for the win.

The bell rung, and the Usos climbed out of the ring like scalded dogs. They accompanied Daniel backstage, grateful for his interference.

Amidst the cheers of the crowd, the Wyatts stood on the arena floor and regrouped. Bray was nursing his sore jaw and Erick and Luke watched the retreating figures of Jey and Jimmy with disgust. Once again, the Usos had stuck it to them, and it was getting old.

~~~ANGEL~~~

The boys would, however, get a measure of revenge against their nemesis on Smackdown, after a match between Erick and Luke and the Prime Time Players.

Luke started the match against Darren Young. Luke powered Darren into the ropes before punching him. Darren fought back, but Harper stumbled him with a punch before hitting a big boot. Erick was tagged in then, and he nailed Young with a fall-away slam. Rowan punches away at him before tagging Luke back in. Harper faked whipping Erick into Young; instead, Erick whipped Harper into Titus O'Neil with a big boot. Luke then shoved Erick into Darren with an avalanche splash. Rowan then whipped the winded Darren into a discus clothesline from Luke for the win.

A chorus of boos erupted from the audience as Bray climbed out of his rocking chair and entered the ring. Luke and Erick propped Darren up as Bray bent back in the corner of the ring across from his "sons." Bray stood up then and stalked towards Darren. He wrapped the beaten combatant in his massive arms and kissed him on the forehead. He struck Darren with Sister Abigail, and Darren's body bounced off the canvas.

With that completed, Bray suddenly felt inspired and grabbed a microphone.

"At the Royal Rumble," he announced, dropping to his knees in front of Darren. "I'm not going to just defeat Daniel Bryan… I'm gonna hurt him." Bray grinned, and then sprang to his feet. "And then… I'm gonna change the world!" He paused, letting the words sink in as he paced. "They won't be able to comprehend my actions… well, not at first. But I guarantee you this. They won't be able to deny me no more."

He dropped back to his knees. "Follow… the buzzards!"

Bray had more he wanted to say, but he was rudely interrupted as Daniel's entrance music hit and the crowd erupted into cheers. He dropped his mic and climbed back to his feet. He glared at Daniel with a put-off expression as the little troll emerged from backstage. Hot-as-lava anger boiled inside of Bray, and Luke and Erick had to hold him back to prevent him from racing down the aisle.

"Come on, Bray!" Erick pleaded with the Wyatt's paterfamilias. "Don't do anything stupid. Wait til Sunday."

"Damn fool's got more guts than brains," Luke rumbled, more to himself than to Bray.

Once the music died down, Dean gestured to the crowd. The chant of _YES! YES! YES!_ was overwhelming. "Listen," he shouted. _"Listen to these people!"_

 _Ignorant sheep,_ thought Bray, as he settled back down to his knees, but he kept that to himself.

"You see, Bray," Daniel continued. "We fear not fate. We fear not the reapers! And we fear not burning with the saints!"

Bray shook his head in amusement. _Turning my words against me. You don't have an original thought in your head._

"Because, this Sunday, at the Royal Rumble," Daniel explained. "When you look across the ring at me, I will no longer be trapped in the prison of _your_ madness. You will be trapped in the prison of _mine._ And _you_ will find out who the real monster is as the entire universe chants, Y _ES!"_ And with that, Daniel lead the fans into another chorus of _YES! YES! YES!_ as his music started up once more.

Above the roar of the crowd, Bray shouted at him. _"Bring it on, Daniel! I live for this!"_

Sunday could not come fast enough. The Royal Rumble would be more important to Bray and his "sons" than any championship. Bray would make sure to hurt Daniel Bryan for his betrayal.

And then, he and his "sons" would change the world.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: WHEW! After nearly two months, I've finally got a new chapter. Hard to write because of stress, Writer's Block, and illness getting in the way. Sorry if it's not up to my own strict standards:(**

**Next chapter will be the Royal Rumble, and then I'll start on the next series. Anna, the Pollards, and a few new faces will appear.**

**It'll be a three book series, like this one:**

**First one will be titled An Army Of Angels, Book One: War Room.**  
Second one will be titled An Army Of Angels, Book Two: Battle Lines.  
Third one will be (tentatively) titled An Army Of Angels, Book Three: D-Day.

**DON'T FORGET… REVIEWS = LOVE**


	10. Chapter Ten

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: WHEW! It's about time I got to this chapter! Just so much happening at work and at home that it's not funny!**

**BTW, you'll be interested to know that my OC's are gonna be more prominent in the next series. Anna's foster parents will make an appearance, and they'll have a new foster kid who's gonna be semi-prominent in _An Army Of Angels_ (COUGH *Extreme Rules* COUGH). **

**DISCLAIMERS: Please see the previous chapters.**

**_Chapter Ten_ **

_DAN-IEL BRY-AN! *clap-clap-clap-clap-clap*_

_DAN-IEL BRY-AN! *clap-clap-clap-clap-clap*_

_DAN-IEL BRY-AN! *clap-clap-clap-clap-clap*_

_Lost._

_Yeah, the most over superstar on the roster was taken out by yours truly at the Royal Rumble in Pittsburgh._

_The dirt sheet writers had the nerve to call me a demonic cult leader. That made me laugh. If they only knew the truth about what I do, they'd be eating their words._

_I didn't need to do anything else to punish Daniel for his duplicity after the Royal Rumble. Karma did it for me. Sure the little Billy Goat Gruff won that big shiny championship belt at Wrestlemania 30, but he would later undergo neck surgery which would force him to relinquish it._

_Later, it would go to a selfish part-time guy whose name is not important at the moment._

_But that didn't matter. What matters is that after I dispatched of Daniel Bryan, I found my next target._

_Yeah. The man who took out Damien Sandow so that he could keep his spot. The WWE's cash cow. The fakest of all fake heroes._

_John Cena._

_My family and I were gonna change the world. But before I set my sights on Cena, I had some housekeeping to do..._

~~~ANGEL~~~

15,715 fans erupted into cheers as Daniel made his way to the ring to kick off the Royal Rumble broadcast. The gigantic _Yes!_ chant that accompanied Daniel as he bounded down the aisle was almost deafening.

He had the entire arena at his feet, but it wouldn't last long.

The lights turned off abruptly, and Bray appeared, flanked by Erick and Luke. As Bray lit his lantern and announced his presence, one of the color commentators complained that the Wyatt's arrival was a buzzkill. Michael Cole provided viewers at home the Cliff Notes version of the Bryan/Wyatt saga as Bray and his "sons" made their way to the ring.

Like a big, angry cat, Bray stalked slowly around the ring as the fans began to chant for Daniel. The WWE's perennial underdog soaked up the chants like he was a giant sponge, but Bray ignored them like the background noise they should have been. He stepped into the ring and locked eyes briefly with his now nemesis before gazing up at the ceiling and uttering the 23rd Psalm.

He ended his prayer with an "Amen," right at the opening bell. Daniel stared at him like he'd lost his mind.

Bray was unfazed. "You try to make a fool out of me?!" he snarled before he and Daniel locked up.

The two brawled fiercely with each other before Bray staggered Daniel into the corner with a headbutt. He bounced Daniel off the ropes and then leveled him with a shoulder block that ran the turncoat over like a freight train. As Daniel's head bounced off the canvas, Bray glared down at him.

"You'll receive no mercy from me," he announced, before following up with a series of stomps, including one right on Daniel's hand. Daniel attempted a comeback with some punches and a high knee that connected almost by accident. Bray crashed to the canvas, holding his left leg in pain. He suspected that he'd pulled a hamstring.

The crowd was super-hot as Daniel drove his knee into Bray's solar plexus multiple times. From his place at ringside, Luke called Daniel an ugly goat, which distracted Daniel long enough for Bray to regain the upper hand. He tossed Daniel into the ropes and attempted a clothesline, but Daniel ducked out of the way and dove through the ropes to deliver a suicide dive to Luke. The crowd shouted their approval, and Erick rushed over to administer some punishment of his own.

The referee saw the potential disaster unfolding and shouted at Erick to step aside. When Luke tried to intervene, the ref decided to send both of them back to the locker room. The situation looked volatile until Bray stepped out of the ring to confront his "sons."

"I don't need you to fight this war for me, Luke!" he exclaimed. "I'm fighting for all of us. You, Erick, and Jay. Go back."

Luke interjected. "But-"

Bray cut him off, and then drew closer. "If we get counted out or disqualified, we'll never recover. Now go!"

Erick and Luke left, albeit reluctantly.

Once they were gone, Bray returned to the ring and focused his attentions back on Daniel. As Bray's "sons" headed to the back, Daniel suddenly threw caution to the wind and leaped over the ropes to deliver a splash to Bray. He tossed the big man back into the ring like he was a bag of trash and hit a series of kicks, before scaling the ropes to deliver a huge crossbody for a two-count. A hard series of kicks to Bray's leg staggered the big man, and Daniel had him reeling.

Or so he thought. Daniel tried an Irish whip, which was easily reversed. Thinking on his feet, he put his boots up and caught Bray in the face. He tried to climb up top again, but Bray anticipated the move and, in a gesture of disgust, knife-chopped Daniel hard enough to send him tumbling to the outside.

A sly smile tweaked briefly across Bray's face as he climbed out of the ring. Daniel had struck his head on the steel steps.

Bray staggered towards the announcer's table and made a face at the commentators before he charged Daniel. Daniel saw his nemesis thunder towards him and managed to roll out of the way. Unable to stop his momentum, Bray tumbled over the steel steps and landed in a dazed heap, clutching his injured leg. A lesser opponent would have stayed out, but Bray was not a lesser opponent. He managed to shake the cobwebs off before he staggered back to the ring. He had to use the ring ropes to haul himself up and through.

Daniel was waiting for him. He kicked Bray's leg out from under him and delivered several more kicks and undercuts to the fallen patriarch. By the time he stopped to catch a breather, Bray was lying in the middle of the ring and writhing in agony.

Daniel glared down at his fallen nemesis. "You're not so tough without your boys, are you?" he snarled, before twisting Bray's injured leg into a submission move. "Who's gonna save you now?"

Bray howled as white hot pain spiked through his leg like a lightning bolt. Daniel continued his assault, yanking Bray's head up by the hair and twisting his arms behind his back. Bray was twisted up like a pretzel as Daniel kicked him in the head. Bray managed to reach inside and came back up with fire. an attempted pin, a kickout, a roundhouse right, a shoulder block and a headbutt, and Bray was back in control. Daniel however, fired back quickly with kicks to Bray's hurt leg. He tangled the leg up in the ropes and dropkicked the leg. Bray slid to the canvas, dazed.

Staying on the attack, Daniel grabbed Bray by the hair and positioned him so that Bray was standing (albeit barely) on the apron. He and Bray traded suplex attempts on the apron. It was a stalemate which ended when Bray got Daniel over the ropes. But instead of Daniel flying out of the ring and onto the floor like he'd hoped. Daniel landed on the apron. The two of them traded blows on the apron which was interrupted when Bray caught Daniel in the solar plexus with a hard knee. Daniel doubled over, and Bray leaped off the apron and onto the floor, slamming Daniel's face into the apron on the way down.

Stunned, Daniel rolled out onto the floor, while Bray paused to catch his breath.

Bray delivered a few stomps and rolled Daniel back into the ring and delivering a suplex that tossed Daniel halfway across the canvas. He slapped a vicious chinlock on the traitor to continue his punishment. Daniel managed to fight his way out, but before he could gain a head full of steam, Bray launched him to the outside. He slithered outside and wedged Daniel's head up against the ringpost before going to town with a series of brutal looking elbows.

He slithered back in and sat across from his fallen nemesis. "Isn't this what you came for, Daniel?" he taunted, before climbing back to his feet. "Didn't you wanna fight?"

Head pounding and ears ringing, Daniel rolled out of the ring… just in time to receive a vicious Senton from the Wyatt's patriarch.

Bray shook his head. "I tried telling him," he said, more to himself than to the audience. He sensed the animosity from the audience and glared at a group of hecklers. "Why didn't you help him?" he demanded. _"Why didn't you help him?!"_

" _You suck, Wyatt!"_ one of the hecklers fired back.

Bray climbed to his feet, throwing the hecklers a look that could break glass. _"Who are you to insult me? Why didn't you help him?!"_

He rolled Daniel back into the ring and hooked a leg before attempting a pin. He only got a two count before Daniel kicked out.

"Don't be such a fool, Daniel!" he exclaimed, circling his nemesis the way sharks circled a life raft. "Don't be such a fool! I gave you the world!" Bray continued before he slingshot Daniel's neck into the second rope and followed it up with a neck crank. _"I gave you the world, Daniel!"_

Daniel fought out of the hold, but his head of steam was once again cut short by a vicious Rock Bottom. Daniel bounced off the canvas and Bray calmly made his way to the corner diagonal from him. He hung briefly from the ropes, then dropped to the canvas and pushed himself up with his hands and approached Daniel with a spider walk. From Daniel's perspective, it looked like Bray was a giant spider on the ceiling, a visual that unnerved him as he struggled to his feet. Then just as quickly as he pushed himself up, Bray flipped back around and splashed Daniel before tossing him face first to the mat.

Bray glared down at him. "Beg!" he shouted, before he attempted another pin. Daniel kicked out once again.

Another chin lock by Bray, and Daniel elbowed his way out. Bray scoop-slammed him back onto the mat, but Daniel got out the way of an elbow drop. the defensive move created a bit of separation, and a chance for Daniel to get his wits back.

Daniel suddenly felt a second wind, and then he went to town with kicks. A drop toe hold by Daniel sent Bray face first into the turnbuckle. As the audience shouted in approval Daniel nailed Bray with another series of kicks that met their mark. He then set Bray up on the turnbuckle and launched the big man across the ring with a hurricanrana! Bray crashed hard onto the mat, but the daring move only resulted in a two count as Bray got a shoulder up.

Both men struggled to their feet, each of them frustrated at their inability to put the other away.

A chant of _This is awesome!_ went up from the enthusiastic crowd as the fight continued. Daniel with a couple of kicks to Bray's chin, an uppercut, and an Irish whip that was reversed, sending Daniel into the corner. Daniel backflipped out of the way as Bray rushed him. He ran the ropes and ducked a clothesline before Bray laid him out with a vicious shoulder tackle. Bray used his own body as a weapon as he laid the traitor out, but the move left him momentarily stunned. Luckily, he had gotten the better of the collision, as Daniel was still laid out. But, his own pin attempt resulted in a two-count as well.

Bray attempted a suplex but Daniel was able to recover quickly and pulled the ring ropes down, a move that sent Bray to the outside. Daniel capitalized with a tornado DDT off the apron that brought the crowd to its feet. Bray writhed on the arena floor, his mouth bleeding. He'd bitten his lip on the way down.

The big man staggered back to his feet, and Daniel struck him with a running dropkick into the barrier.

Daniel continued his onslaught. He tossed a disoriented Bray back into the ring and then hit a missile dropkick off the top rope. Daniel managed a kip-up back to his feet and grinned. It looked like victory was just a running knee away, and he couldn't help but smile. He paraded around the ring for a moment, drinking in the _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ chants that were going up.

Bray had managed to climb to his knees, but Daniel was ready. He softened the big man up with a couple of kicks that took him back to the mat. Another two count because he could. Bray wobbled his way into a corner after the kickout. _You're just a bunch of hot air and pretty words,_ Daniel thought. _Without your sons, you're just like us. You bleed and breathe and fall like everyone else. The entire world's gonna see just what a fake you really are, Bray Wyatt._

_And I can hardly wait._

The crowd noise was almost ridiculous as Daniel got up once more and prepared for the running knee. He launched himself out of the corner across from Bray. One running knee met its mark.

_Yes!_

Then another.

_Yes!_

Victory was at hand as he prepared for a third one...

Or so he thought.

At the last second, Bray rushed Daniel like he'd been fired out of a cannon, slamming into the perennial underdog with a hellacious lariat that sent Daniel spinning to the mat. The vicious collision nearly took Daniel out of his boots.

Bray threw himself on top of the fallen traitor, but the move had merited only a two-count.

He was undaunted, however. Bray picked Daniel up like he was nothing and attempted Sister Abigail, but Daniel proved to be impossible to stop and countered with a rollup for two. Like a snake, Daniel slithered around and locked in the Yes! Lock but Bray bit Daniel's hand to escape.

 _Seriously?!_ Daniel thought as Bray wrestled him down to the mat and whaled away with a few rights. Daniel wasn't gonna go away, but neither was Bray. Failure was not an option for either combatant.

 _"Get up, Daniel!"_ Bray snarled, picking Daniel up by the hair and tossing him into the corner.

Bray set up Daniel on the top rope, and the two of them exchanged headbutts and punches. The thought of a superplex crossed Bray's mind, but it crossed back out as Daniel shoved him back to the canvas and hit a headbutt/splash. Daniel overshot it, but at this point of the game, it didn't matter. He stumbled to his feet and tried for another running knee but Bray wisely rolled to the outside to escape. No matter; Daniel struck Bray with two dropkicks using the ropes to spring him back in. He went for a suicide dive through the ropes, but Bray was waiting.

The big man caught Daniel in midair and kissed him on the forehead. "Nice try," he whispered before he countered with a Sister Abigail into the barrier!

Daniel dropped like a sack of potatoes, and the crowd broke into a loud, expletive-laden chant that expressed their disbelief. Another chant of _This is awesome!_ went up from the crowd as Bray tossed his now half-conscious opponent back into the ring.

He gazed up at the ceiling. _"Follow the buzzards!"_ he exclaimed. _"Change is now!"_

And with those words, Bray kissed Daniel on the forehead and knocked him to the canvas with Sister Abigail again. Daniel put up no more resistance; he was out cold. A wicked grin flickered across Bray's face as the referee delivered a three count.

The crowd response was somewhat mixed as Bray climbed to his knees and held his arms out in a cross-like pose. He heard none of it. All he could feel was a sense of relief and vindication. He felt like his world had finally been set right again.

As he basked in the feeling of justice, Erick and Luke hurried down the aisle to celebrate. Ignoring Daniel's unconscious form, they helped Bray to his feet.

"We're proud of you," Luke smiled, as he and Erick accompanied Bray out of the ring and back to their locker room. This victory was an example of why they chose to rally around and support him. Bray didn't need them to fight this battle. Tonight, he'd fought for Luke, Erick, Jay, the rest of his family, and more importantly, the cause. He'd beaten Daniel and was now ready to change the world. He'd made good on his word.

Once they were all safely sequestered, Bray turned to his sons. A tired but genuine smile lit up his face. "The fight's not over, boys. We're gonna change the world. And we're just getting started…"

**THE END**

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: YAAY! I'M DONE! This series is finished, but the story ain't over! Like Bray said, we're just getting started.**

**Now, fair warning… if you're a John Cena fan, I would advise you to check out now. I'm not a Cena fan (Cena the character, NOT the person, there's a difference), and in this upcoming series, he's gonna be my butt monkey/scapegoat/guy you love to hate, and the biggest reason why Bray and his boys are going to war.**

**The titles are as follows:**

****_An Army Of Angels, Book One: War Room  
An Army Of Angels, Book Two: Battle Lines  
An Army Of Angels, Book Three: D-Day_

**And if you hated how the Wyatt/Cena feud ended, you're gonna like this series.**

**DON'T FORGET! REVIEWS = LOVE**

 


End file.
